Eclipse Lunar
by Vismur
Summary: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin.
1. Parte I

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE I**

Los atracos de Kid eran el mejor lugar para sacar estrés, aunque en el proceso posiblemente la mayoría de los involucrados con la justicia, han sido humillados y avergonzados hasta diez vidas futuras, incluso los detectives más capaces han clamado a los dioses si debían algo en su vida pasada, y ahora la estaban pagando.

No es el caso para Conan, nombre real Kudo Shinichi, quien había llegado a una clase de rivalidad/amistad con el loco del sombrero, y tenían las cosas lo suficiente empatadas para encontrar la diversión en sus encuentros, hablando técnicamente, los atracos eran un Kid versus Conan, aunque al parecer a nadie le había llegado el memo.

Esta noche, Kid había sido diez veces más creativo y pesado de lo normal, en consecuencia, el detective encogido no había salido del todo ileso, y su cabello estaba de color rosa y purpurina estaba pegada a su ropa, pero considerando al equipo de trabajo atrapado en el caos principal, el detective ha salido indemne.

\- ¿Crees que me he superado esta noche? – preguntó el ladrón con una gran sonrisa, haciendo malabares con la joya robada esta noche, una amatista purpura, en corte triangular, de alta pureza, como si fuera una simple pelota.

\- Tienes suerte que eres más rápido, estarías en sus garras ahora buscando venganza – dijo el detective tratando de sacudir los brillos, aunque sabía que llevaría para siempre deshacerse de todo eso.

\- Si, gracias a mis pies rápidos – dijo deteniendo su espectáculo para mirar la luna, había empezado a teñirse de color rojo – oh, es hora del espectáculo principal – dijo, dirigiéndose a la atención de sus fans, quienes miraban con expectación, cuando divisaron la mancha blanca en el tejado, gritaron emocionados, Kid amante de la atención, los saludo, para proceder a extender sus brazos, y esperar sus caras de incredulidad.

Del cielo, empezaron a caer flores de fuego, como una tormenta de pétalos de sakura de fuego carmesí, acompañado el paso del eclipse total de luna que estaba sucediendo a sus cabezas.

\- ¿Estas usando hologramas? – pregunto Shinichi algo impresionado, pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta.

\- Tantei-kun, no lo arruines – dijo con diversión el mago – este es tú regalo de misión cumplida después de todo – dijo con un puchero, pero no importándole mucho después de todo.

El detective rodó los ojos, por supuesto, el mago haría algo así, hace unos meses habían terminado por meter a la cárcel a la mayoría de los integrantes de la Organización de Negro, y Haibara por fin había podido meterle las manos al veneno que lo convirtió en un niño, sus pronósticos para volver a ser normal en unos cuantos meses, eran buenos, era su pequeño momento de paz, Kid había sido útil después de todo para con su asunto, ayudándose mutuamente con sus problemas con el color oscuro, y en el proceso, habían formado alguna clase de rivalidad/amistad, que era apreciada, y ahora que su misión estaba hecha después de casi tres años, aun así no sabía exactamente quién era el mago, no por falta de interés, nunca hubo tiempo realmente para pensar el asunto, y era más seguro que no se conocieran, uno a veces tropieza sin quererlo, se sentía surrealista estar mirando un truco de magia a la luz de la luna, de un eclipse total de luna, como si nada pasará.

Pero sabía que el tiempo se acababa.

\- Vamos, regrésame la joya, no creo que tarde en venir la policía al techo – dijo Conan extendiendo su mano derecha, mientras estaba mirando como la luna estaba completamente roja, un espectáculo increíble.

\- Si, si – dijo el mago sacando la piedra, justo cuando la dejo en la mano del pequeño detective, hubo un brillo amarillo que los cegó a los dos por un momento.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó con irritación Shinichi tratando de quitar los puntos negros de su visión, pero estaba haciéndose una tarea complicada.

\- Yo no he hecho nada – se quejó el mago con el mismo problema.

\- Te pateare hasta la luna si me mientes – gruño con rabia, tranquilizándose cuando su visión empezó a aclararse y se dio cuenta de varias cosas que estaban mal.

\- ¿Hum? – dijo el mago cuando empezó a ver el mismo problema que su compañero estaba viendo.

\- ¿No era de noche? – preguntó Shinichi con cierto malestar en su estómago, viendo el asombroso cielo azul…

\- Si, luna llena con eclipse total lunar – contestó de inmediato el de blanco.

\- ¿No estábamos en el techo un edifico? – preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo esos pequeños tirones extendiéndose.

\- Sí, ocho pisos de hormigón, ventanas y concreto – respondió de nuevo el mago, quien parecía tener los mismos síntomas que él.

\- ¿Dónde carajos estamos? – preguntó con cierto recelo, pero su voz tenía un matiz de pánico.

\- Ok, vamos a sentarnos y respirar – el mago se acercó a él, tomo sus hombros y le ayudo a sentarse en el césped, césped de todas las cosas, él empezó a respirar con calma, tratando de demostrar como se hacía, y de tranquilizar a su compañero.

Después de diez minutos, parecía surtir efecto, y el pánico se había relegado al fondo para pensar con más claridad, miro al mago exigiendo explicaciones.

\- Oh, bienvenido de nuevo, posiblemente la culpable de todo esto, sea eso – dijo señalando a la piedra purpura que descansaba inocentemente a poca distancia de ellos.

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – preguntó con incredulidad el detective.

\- Me gustaría decirte que sí, me gusta tomarte el pelo, pero cuando se trata de joyas mágicas, de las cuales yo incluso no creía, tengo mis reservas, he tenido accidentes con otras tres gemas que han estado en mi poder, y no fue divertido – eso explicaba más su calma, ya tenía un poco de experiencia.

\- … - intentó abrir la boca para burlase de la palabra "magia", pero lo desestimó, el mago parecía casi seguro de su explicación - ¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó con aprehensión, mirando a su entorno.

\- No sé exactamente cuál fue el efecto causado, podríamos estar atrapados en nuestra cabeza, ser transportados al otro lado del planeta, estar en un mundo de miniatura, o un universo paralelo, las posibilidades son infinitas – respondió.

Shinichi miró a su entorno de nuevo, estaban en un parque, el césped picaba a través de su ropa, y parecía muy real, nadie estaba a la vista, a pesar de que la luz indicaba el medio día, aunque había arboles cubriendo su posición, y a la lejanía, los detalles de esa torre se parecían a la Torre de Tokio.

\- Parece que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿no?, la probabilidad de un mundo alternativo es grande, ¿quieres el rosa o el azul? – preguntó tratando se sonreír, pero Shinichi podía ver su incomodidad, parecía estar en su elemento, y al mismo tiempo, estaba siendo cauto, incluso de cara de póker estaba teniendo algunas pequeñas grietas.

\- ¿eh? – preguntó confundido cuando la pregunta llegó a su cerebro.

\- Tenemos que disfrazarnos Tantei-kun, no es seguro estar en el exterior así, ¿Quién sabe qué clase de mundo sea este?, así que, ¿rosa o azul? – preguntó mostrando ahora el disfraz indicado, los cuales eran vestidos…

\- ¿Por qué de niña? – preguntó resignado, sabía que era inútil la resistencia.

\- Es la única cosa que tengo, lo siento – dijo sin nada de disculpa, porque claramente había llevado eso para usarlo en él, seguramente antes de irse en el atraco si las cosas no se hubieran desviado.

\- Solo acaba con esto – dijo resignado, prometiendo venganza en un futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No era tan difícil, ¿no? – dijo una chica joven de cabello ondulado castaño, hasta los hombros, sus ojos azules miraban con diversión, su vestido de verano color azul cielo, de manga corta y hasta la rodilla, se movía con gracia a sus pasos, luciendo unas zapatillas blancas, y un bolso a juego, tomando de la mano, quien podría considerarse su hermana pequeña, vestido rosa, calcetas blancas, zapatos de charol rosas, lentes con adornos florales, ojos azules y una coleta al lado del franco derecho de su cabeza.

Cualquiera pensaría de dos hermanas pasando el tiempo.

\- Te odio – dijo con veneno inyectado en su voz.

\- Eso es una mentira – respondió el ladrón, el detective suspiró. - Ahora que estamos mezclándonos con la gente, ¿Qué quieres averiguar primero? – preguntó el mago, hace unos diez minutos habían salido del parque para saber exactamente donde estaban, mirasen donde mirasen, gritaba Tokio, y al mismo tiempo, daba la sensación de otra ciudad.

¿Por qué se sentía el lugar más brillante?

\- Ya deberías saberlo – dijo mordazmente.

\- Primera parada, biblioteca, prepara tu mejor japonés con acento británico o americano, lo que gustes, vamos a fingir turismo – dijo el mago con voz femenina empalagosa, bien, parece que alguien había salido del shock y estaba disfrutando todo el asunto.

Lo que sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su primera parada, había resultado en tres horas coqueteando con el encargado, más bien, Kid incautando al pobre para soltar información, y que Shinichi se escabullera por su libre albedrio por todo el lugar, incluso las computadoras, y zonas restringidas… su sistema operativo se parecía al estándar en casa, pero era una cosa tan fácil de romper… incluso el detective con sus pobres conocimientos de hacker había logrado entrar al centro de investigación de una universidad…

Eran tan decepcionantes.

Y después de ese tiempo se alegró tanto estar en un disfraz, había por ahí un Kudo Shinichi, que al parecer nunca había desaparecido, un Hattori Heiji que le gustaba viajar, un Kaitou Kid que nunca dejó de robar, y que había logrado un robo en Italia hace dos noches, suponía que el primero, un Kogoro Mouri que era un inspector… ¿en qué clase de mundo había caído?

Cuando le comunico sus hallazgos a Kid, este levantó la ceja entre curioso e incrédulo.

\- Bueno, una clase de investigación a fondo de este tipo no se puede hacer aquí, esperemos y buscaremos más información, creo que tú y yo tenemos que resolver unos pendientes primero, como el dinero, no es el mismo de nuestro mundo, y cosas así – dijo el mago, caminando lejos de la biblioteca, tomando la mano de Shinichi por la acera y tiendas.

\- No me gustará la respuesta, ¿no? – preguntó con un suspiró el mini detective.

\- Solo los chicos malos, les pondré un lindo lazo y se los daré a la policía, tendré cuidado – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ladrón que roba a ladrón – murmuró molesto el detective, sabiendo el mejor plan de acción, era ilegal, pero era el menos peor de todos.

Justo cuando abrió la boca decir algo sarcástico, el grito de una mujer lo detuvo justo cuando pasaban frente una tienda.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con un gemido Kid – estoy aquí contigo, se supone que no debería haber muertos, no por un tiempo – dijo con voz baja, pero claramente audible para el detective.

\- Hey – dijo con el ceño fruncido, mentalmente viendo sus opciones, justo cuando iba a correr a la escena del crimen, alguien ya estaba ahí, haciendo el control de daños.

\- Eso lo explica todo – dijo sin sorprenderse en absoluto el ladrón, el mini detective solo frunció el ceño.

Después de todo, había tres detectives en esa tienda, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo.

\- Bien, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, vámonos antes de que metamos la pata – dijo Kid, jalando el brazo más pequeño.

\- Pero… - intentó detenerlo Conan, pero sabía que era en vano.

\- Ten más confianza en ellos, primero solucionemos nuestro problema principal, e investiguemos más, esto no es igual que en casa – fue la explicación razonable y sin dejar a replicas, Conan solo suspiró, siguiendo al mago, alejándose de la tienda, después de todo, había otros problemas más urgentes.

Continuara…


	2. Parte II

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE II**

Su primera parada después de escapar de la escena del crimen, fue de regreso al parque de inicio, solo que en otra zona, con varias bancas y una fuente, a pesar de toda la comodidad mostrada, el lugar estaba vacío.

\- Bien, ya hemos comprobado que al menos tú tienes un doble, así que vamos a quedarnos en el uniforme de chicas, solo tenemos que escoger nuestros nombres, sobre el dinero, creo que ya tienes una idea de lo que estoy proponiendo – dijo el ladrón, el detective solo suspiró, sabiendo bien.

\- ¿Dónde me vas a dejar? – preguntó muy resignado, sabía que no tenía mucha voz o voto en esta situación pero no iba a ayudarle para nada, el mago sonrió, al parecer ya tenía un plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas después, Conan esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del museo, haciéndose pasar como alguien dentro del grupo de niños que estaba teniendo un recorrido por el lugar, era aburrido, cansado e insufrible, pero era mejor que algún adulto se le acercará preguntando por sus padres.

El mago había salido poco después de dejarlo, buscando a los pobres diablos que iban a recibir un poco de su propia medicina, suponía que era mejor que robarle a gente normal, aunque la idea de usar dinero sucio tampoco era muy atractiva, pero entendía que nadie iba a contratar a dos personas sin documentación por la bondad de su corazón.

Estrujo de nuevo la parte inferior de su vestido, era de un rosa adecuadamente insultante, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a pantalones cortos, no le gustaba las ventiscas de aire ligero que a veces sentía, no podía entender a las mujeres que usaban esta clase de cosas, mucho menos los vestidos que se pegaban a su piel.

Cuando estaba a punto de revisar el tiempo de nuevo, vio a Kid, quien venía acompañado por dos maletas a su espalda, le saludo, dando entender que su misión estaba cumplida.

Aliviado por tener que dejar de fingir por el momento ser una niña pequeña, se acercó al otro joven.

\- ¿Qué sucede con las maletas? – preguntó con curiosidad, eran grandes, y seguramente Kid las podía mover por las ruedas que venían integradas.

\- Me di la libertad de conseguir algunas pequeñas cosas en el proceso – respondió con diversión, pero no iba a preguntar más en ese lugar.

\- ¿Ahora qué genio? – preguntó ambos empezando a caminar por la calle.

\- Ahora buscamos un hotel – respondió con una sonrisa, estuvieron vagando por un momento, hasta que llegaron a un hotel de tres estrellas, Kid con un japonés remarcado con acento inglés americano, pidió una habitación para ellos dos, el dependiente estaba embobado.

Idiota.

Cuando estuvieron en la seguridad de su habitación, ambos revisaron todo el lugar en busca de irregularidades, más por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero estaba limpia.

\- Bien, parece que tenemos que discutir algunas cosas – dijo Kid quitándose la peluca de un jalón, dejando al descubierto el cabello castaño revuelto a la vista.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó confundido Conan en cuando vio que Kid se quitaba el maquillaje ahí mismo, al parecer no había usado una máscara de látex como había pensado.

\- Algo me dice que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato, y somos amigos, sería raro que estuviéramos guardando secretos cuando debemos confiar más en nosotros – dijo el otro chico restándole importancia.

. Pero, pero, no puede ser tan fácil – gruño en desacuerdo, de todas las formas que había pensado que iba a saber quién era, esta no era la forma que esperaba. - ¿a qué te refieres con más tiempo de lo necesario? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Bueno – cuando termino de desmaquillarse, se dio cuenta que su rostro que parecía mucho al de él, con algunas pequeñas diferencias por ahí y por allá, de algún momento había sacado la gema que había sido robada el día de hoy, la cual brillaba inocentemente - ¿creo que sabes las condiciones en las que estábamos cuando aparecimos aquí? – pregunto jugando con la joya.

\- Era de noche, luna llena, ¿el eclipse lunar? – preguntó recordando la luna roja a sus cabezas.

\- Exacto, cuando la revise a la luna llena, no pasó nada, así que el otro evento que sucedió pudo haber desencadenado la magia de la piedra, y eso era un eclipse lunar – el mago se acercó a una maleta, la cual acostó, abrió y empezó a sacar las cosas que estaban dentro, había dinero, algunas cajas, una impresora específica, papeles y una laptop, ¿exactamente dónde había ido a robar el mago?

\- Yo todavía tengo dudas por algo tan ilógico, pero es difícil refutar lo que dices – señalando las cosas que se sentían muy reales, y su doble más temprano en esa tienda.

\- Bueno, a pesar de que soy un mago, lo que yo hago cuenta con habilidad de engañar a la gente, tampoco soy adepto a la magia, pero cuando han intentado matarte con cosas inexplicables, es cuando tienes la mente más abierta – dijo abriendo la laptop, la cual solo parecía estar en suspensión, porque inmediatamente Kid estaba buscando algo.

\- Espera, ¿Qué…? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Como iba diciendo, ya he tenido accidentes con joyas mágicas antes, una me llevó a un libro, y fue espeluznante, regresando al evento del eclipse, para nuestra mala suerte, fue un eclipse de luna total, y aunque suceden dos veces al año, no siempre son totales, lo más normal es que sean parciales – dijo el cuándo mostro la pantalla de la laptop, donde venía una página mostrando los eclipses totales de luna, y el próximo eclipse total de luna era en nueves meses, gracias a los cielos era visible en Japón, al menos eso decían los pronósticos, si se lo perdían, tenían que esperar un año para otro eclipse total de luna.

\- Bien, entiendo el punto – dijo Conan concediendo, era rivales/amigos, y estaba solos, debían confiar entre ellos para salir de ese mundo.

\- Claro, también puede existir el inconveniente que funcione el opuesto para regresar a casa – dijo Kid regresando a la computadora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con una pesada carga en su estómago.

\- Bueno, había una joya que me hacía invisible, se activó cuando se mojó, me costó romperlo hasta que tuve que ponerlo al fuego, y el hechizo se rompió, así que puede que también sea una opción – dijo mostrándole de nuevo la pantalla de la laptop, donde mostraba el más reciente eclipse total de sol, en 3 años y 5 meses, solo era visible en el Mediterráneo.

\- Uhh – dijo viendo la información.

\- Exactamente, por cierto, mi nombre es Kuroba Kaito, puedes llamarme Kaito – dijo el mago dejando la computadora a un lado, mientras se concentraba en sacar las demás cosas de esa maleta.

\- Un placer – dijo resignado, esperaba que el eclipse total de luna fuera su solución. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó tratando de despejar su cabeza.

\- Pensé que sería bueno que hiciéramos papeles, nadie va a contratar a alguien sin ellos, y aproveche para encontrar las herramientas, tengo todo lo necesario aquí, así que es hora de crear nuestra portada – Conan sintió la cabeza dolerle de nuevo.

\- Al parecer has decidido que vamos a ser hermanas, de américa por el acento que has estado usando – dijo el detective acercándose al mago para ayudarle, en este caso sí que necesitaba ayuda para los detalles.

\- Tan perspicaz como siempre – dijo el mago asintiendo – estaba pensado en hacernos pasar por nietas de japoneses en Estados Unidos, si cometemos algunos deslices de etiqueta, nuestro estatus de extranjeros puede ayudarnos – respondió el mago, mostrándole a Shinichi los pasaportes de ese mundo, había algunas diferencias a los del suyo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a estar haciendo aquí? – pregunto Conan con curiosidad.

\- Vivir un tiempo en Japón para conectarnos más con nuestra cultura ancestral, debido a que nuestros abuelos han muerto y nunca pudimos venir con ellos – respondió de inmediato el mago.

\- Suena tan débil – respondió Shinichi.

\- Se trata de generar lastima en los demás, un par de lágrimas, y estarán en nuestras manos – dijo sin impórtale mucho.

\- ¿Qué hay de los detectives? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Vamos, te puedo mencionar al menos tres veces en que alguien viene a Japón por la familia y promesas del mismo tipo – dijo el mago de nuevo.

\- Esta bien, entiendo, ¿Qué hay de nuestros nombres? – preguntó.

\- Pensé que te gustaría Irene, Edogawa es un apellido al cual puedes responder y estás acostumbrado a él, menos deslices por ese punto – dijo el mago volviendo a tomar la computadora y mostrando los archivos que iban a necesitar, junto con el pasaporte.

\- Supongo que está bien, ¿que hay para ti? – preguntó mirando como las manos del mago quien estaba llenando todas la opciones.

\- No había llegado tan lejos – respondió divertido el mago. – Estaba pensando en Kitty, pero…

\- Ni pensarlo, usa Anne o Susan, hay mujeres impresionantes con esos nombres y son normales – dijo el detective, pensar que en cada persona que conocerían le iba a llamar gatito en inglés, espeluznante.

\- Bien, me quedo con Anne – dice el mago terminando un acta de nacimiento, se la mostró a Conan, quien la reviso, y cambios algunas cosas por ahí y por allá.

\- ¿Vas a hackear las oficinas de gobierno? – preguntó mientras le regresaba al mago la computadora y este empezaba a imprimir el documento con la impresora que había instalado unos momentos antes.

\- Primero esto, para que sea rápido – contestó el mago, quien empezaba a preparar su propia acta de nacimiento - ¿Qué hay de la escuela? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Maldita sea – murmuró el detective – supongo que podrías trabajar para conseguir dinero legal – el mago asintió – pero a mí no me dejarán hacer eso, sería extraño – murmuró el detective, recibiendo de nuevo la computadora para revisar la información.

\- Tendrás que ir a la escuela primaria, otra cosa que preparar – dijo el mago pensando en todo el papeleo.

\- Odio la escuela primaria – contestó el detective corrigiendo de nuevo algunos detalles – pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer – el mago le dio unos golpes reconfortantes, recibió de nuevo la computadora para imprimir el papel.

\- ¿Qué hay del lugar donde nos vamos a quedar? – preguntó el mago abriendo otro papel, esta vez para los pasaportes.

\- Nakano suena bien, está lejos de Beika, no quiero ver dobles, fue extraño verme a la distancia en esa tienda – dijo el detective.

\- Ah, viste el mapa de aquí en el museo, estaba pensando lo mismo, no he comprobado que tenga un doble, pero también me sentiría incomodo por las personas que conozco – asintió el mago.

\- Exactamente – mira de nuevo la maleta, viendo todo el montón de dinero – ¿exactamente cuánto trajiste contigo? – dijo el detective señalando el dinero.

\- La mitad de sus arcas, más vale prevenir – dijo el mago, y Conan sabía que eran millones, se meterían en un montón de problemas si alguien los descubría.

\- ¿No haces nada a la mitad? – preguntó retóricamente.

\- Nop

Las próximas horas se la pasaron haciendo papeles, incluso el ID que Kaito iba a usar para trabajar, después entraron a la paginas de Japón y Estados Unidos para registrar sus nombres, y crear al menos un camino electrónico de sus vidas, eran la una de la mañana cuando acabaron, Kaito también revisó otras personas de interés, y todos sus conocidos tenían dobles, incluso Haibara… no Miyano, estaba en la lista estudiando en la universidad de Tokio, comprobaron que ambos tenían dobles, estudiantes de preparatoria todavía, 17 años, al parecer no solo era un mundo alternativo, sino también estaba dos años atrás del suyo, ambos contaban ya con 19 años en su línea original, y otra cosa curiosa, se le llamaba la trinidad a los tres detectives juveniles más famosos, Kudo, Hattori y Hakuba, Kaito lo encontraba hilarante, ellos tenían que investigar a todos los dobles, solo por curiosidad.

Kaito Kid nunca había dejado de robar, tenía una racha de 18 años ininterrumpidos, y ambos en sus cabezas, estaban empezando a ver un patrón aquí, como si algo faltará.

Cuando el sueño era mucho para mantener los ojos abiertos, dejaron la computadora en paz, y abrieron la segunda maleta, donde había ropa de segunda mano, de hombre y de mujer, Kaito le ayudó a quitarle la extensión de cabello, y desmaquillarlo, se cambió el horroroso vestido por algo más acogedor, ya ambos de acostaron en la cama.

No pudieron dormir a pesar de que estaban cansados, y luego Kaito empezó a contar su historia sin ninguna razón, entre más escuchaba, más entendía la renuencia del sueño del otro joven, estaba tan afectado, porque su padre estaba en ese mundo aún vivo, y eso le estaba trastornando de algún modo.

Escucho todo, viendo como su compañero dejo un poco su máscara para liberar sus demonios, y cuando terminó, ambos por fin pudieron dormir, esperando un nuevo amanecer.

Continuara…


	3. Parte III

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE III**

Cuando Kaito abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, supo que había revelado un poco más de lo que se proponía, suspiro resignado, esperaba que el pequeño detective no lo usara en su contra, por el momento, miro por la ventana de su cuarto, dándose cuenta que era más allá de medio día, se estiro un poco aun acostado, teniendo cuidado con su acompañante, el cual aún estaba dormido.

Se veía como un pequeño ángel.

Lástima que tuviera los ojos y el carácter del demonio, se dijo mentalmente, la situación había caído mientras más avanzaba el día, y enterarse de las pequeñas cosas diferentes, eran más de lo que podía aceptar.

Su compañero ayudaba a mantener la cordura, aun recordaba ese viaje al libro, tuvo un momento bastante difícil, y repetir la experiencia solo, no era agradable, aunque su mayor momento de shock fue descubrir que su padre aún estaba vivo, lo que hubiera anhelado que eso pasara en su mundo, pero Kaito sabía que este se desarrollaba diferente, había algo que falta y que se sentía fuera, además de los dos años atrasados, y los detalles que habían cambiado.

Su padre aún era un famoso mago internacional, y al parecer aún era Kid, había dado una leída rápida a los objetos robados, y se dio cuenta que el patrón de su padre era irregular, hoy podría ser una espada y mañana las cortinas de una mansión cara.

Malditas gemas mágicas, si tuviera la oportunidad también se hubiera ido con cosas nada peligrosas, estaba destruyendo Pandora con todo el amor de su corazón, y que le digan que le va a ir bien.

Estirándose un poco, decidió que era hora de levantarse, tenían muchas cosas que hacer, buscar vivienda, un trabajo, e inscribir a alguien a la escuela, habían revisado los requisitos para la primaria, y eran los mismos, habían podido imprimir los papeles que necesitaban la noche anterior.

\- Bella durmiente, es hora de levantarse - dijo imitando la voz de cierto residente de Osaka, solo para molestar.

\- No molestes – dijo el pequeño cambiando de lado.

\- Pero Conan-kun, tienes que ir a la escuela – esta vez imitó a la chica Mouri.

\- Un poco más – dijo adormilado aun el chico.

\- Entonces iremos a comprar ropa Shin-chan – bueno, si se iba a poner duro, era hora de usar la caballería pesada, la voz de la madre del detective, ya que sabía la reacción que iba a obtener y como pronostico, se paró de inmediato, mirando frenéticamente a todos lados.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó buscando la fuente de su trauma, pero solo vio a Kaito riéndose de él.

\- Buenos días, es hora de levantarse, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero primero Maquillaje 101 para principiantes – dijo el mago tomando cosas de las maletas, incluida ropa y algunas cosas, que el detective sospechaba era el maquillaje.

\- Te odio – dijo Conan sabiendo que estaba a salvo, aunque eso podía ser discutible.

\- Claro que no, ahora ve a bañarte, para que pueda mostrarte cómo usar estas bellezas, donde nacerá Irene Edowaga – dijo espantándolo de la cama.

\- Maldita sea, déjame en paz – dijo indignado el detective, pero se fue a bañar, dándose cuenta que ya era tarde, tomo la ropa que el mago ofrecía, y se dio cuenta, para su alivio, que constaba de color azul cielo y amarillo, ningún vestido gracias a su misericordia.

Cuando se terminó de bañar, cambiado en la ropa de niña menos horrible que el vestido rosa, Kaito se metió a bañar, cuando salió, venia vestido con un blusón al muslo, y unos pantalones pesqueros.

\- Muy bien, vamos a empezar – saco unas piezas de maquillaje, y se las dio a Conan, junto con una extensión de cabello.

En los próximos treinta minutos, el detective aprendió a colocarse la extensión, una coleta al lado de la cabeza, donde coloco un moño, y como cambiar ligeramente sus características, un poco de sombreado en la mejillas y la barbilla, un poco de luz en sus mejillas, color rosado para dar vida, un poco de mascara de pestañas en sus ojos, para verse más grandes, con una cuantas pinceladas, podrían cambiar su rostro, y ahora no parecía la versión miniatura de Shinichi.

Su mayor consuelo es que era fácil de quitar con el producto indicado, a diferencia de la gran proeza que estaba haciendo Kaito.

Corrector, polvo, luz, rubor, lápiz, brillo, mascara, labial, el detective estaba muy feliz que no tenía que usar toda esa plasta de productos, al final se colocó la peluca, cuando miraron al espejo para comprobar, se dieron cuenta que Irene y Anne estaban radiantes y listas para empezar su día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dirigieron a Nakano en tren, tomados en las manos, mientras Kaito le daba algunos consejos para pasar desapercibidos, también para decidir que clase de lugar estaban buscando, cuando llegaron, su prioridad era conseguir un lugar con cocina y baño, especialmente este último, no les importaba mucho compartir habitación, mientras el espacio no se sintiera asfixiante.

Se dirigieron a una agencia de bienes raíces, y Kaito estuvo una hora revisando papeles y fotos de departamentos que estuvieran bien a sus estándares.

Eligieron uno después de un tiempo, un departamento en un edificio de 3 pisos, cocina, baño con ducha, sala de estar, una habitación principal y una habitación más pequeña, que ya era una ganga, Kaito firmo los papeles del contrato, y se dirigieron a las oficinas de gobierno, para dar de alta el internet, la luz y el agua, cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al fin al departamento, acompañados de un vendedor de la agencia de bienes raíces.

El cual era muy atento para llevar sus maletas, Conan rodo los ojos exasperado, el mago lo tenía totalmente embobado.

Revisaron el lugar, satisfechos de no deterioros, aunque estaba vacío de muebles, tenía una buena iluminación debido a una ventana que les otorgaba una linda vista. Despidieron al vendedor tan rápido como pudieron.

\- Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que espere – dijo el mago tronando los huesos de su cuello.

\- Todavía tenemos que comprar muebles – dijo molesto Conan, ya había sido un infierno solo en la busca del departamento.

\- Todavía tenemos tiempo – dijo Kid viendo el sol, el detective gimió – al menos vamos a conseguir un futón para hoy y cosas personales, mañana veremos lo de la escuela – dijo Kaito, abriendo una maleta, y sacar unos cuantos (muchos) billetes de dinero.

\- Estas disfrutando esto – murmuró molesto, pero se paró de todas maneras.

\- Entre más rápido acabemos, más rápido podrás descansar – dijo sabiamente el ladrón.

Volvieron a tomar un tren para llegar a Tokio, su primera parada fue el centro comercial donde había varias tiendas de muebles, electrodomésticos, y cosas para el hogar, podrían comprar lo que quisieran en diferentes tiendas para evitar sospechas, y que los llevaran después, habían escogido una mesa, una cómoda, un sillón, un ropero, cuatro sillas, un futón, el cual Kid había logrado empacar de cierta manera, que podían llevárselo en ese momento, una televisión, dos lámparas, un ventilador, un cuadro decorativo, la lista seguía creciendo.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó Kaito cuando estaban mirando un microondas.

\- No exactamente – dijo Conan mirándolo, el mago le devolvió la mirada.

\- Bueno, me botaron de la cocina cuando tenía doce, no creo que sea tan difícil, recuérdame comprar recetarios – dijo el mago agregando un refrigerador, una estufa portátil, etcétera.

Conan tuvo un pequeño escalofrío por su futuro.

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa, donde compraron más, Conan evitando a todo pulmón lo rosa, faldas y vestidos, compraron cepillos de dientes, peines, más maquillaje, listones, champú, jabón, estropajos, enjuague bucal, desodorante, hilo dental, pasta dental, crema, loción, perfume, talco, desmaquillante, algodón, algunos materiales de primeros auxilios, como vendas, alcohol, gasas, curitas, la lista seguía y seguía.

Luego llegaron a otra tienda que vendía algunos productos químicos.

\- Necesitamos material de defensa – fue lo que dijo el mago.

También visitaron tiendas de materiales diversos, como el papel, el metal, el plástico, herramientas, electrónica, madera, fontanería, circuitos, y de seguridad.

\- ¿Planeas asaltar algo? – preguntó viendo tanta clase de materiales, si Conan quisiera, podría construir una bomba con cinco de esos artículos.

\- Nunca está de más, ahora, vamos a conseguir una caja fuerte – dijo el ladrón, que ahora tenía dos nuevas maletas a su espalda.

\- Por lo de ayer – dijo refiriéndose al dinero.

\- Exactamente – dijo sonriendo el mago, después de discutir veinte minutos sobre la opción más sensata, fueron con una que podían modificar a su antojo, dado que ninguna representaba un buen reto para el ladrón.

\- Regresemos al departamento – dijo Conan cansado, sus pies ya estaban torturándolo.

\- Aun no, faltan algunos trastes, y pensé conseguir algunos alimentos – dijo el mago, al parecer viéndolo con compasión, el detective gimió.

Quince minutos después estaban comprado dos tazones, dos platos, dos cucharas, dos juegos de palillos, dos tazas, dos vasos, sartenes, ollas, cucharones, maldijo al universo cuando aún estaban escogiendo vidrio templado para el horno de microondas, también maldijo un poco al ladrón, quien escogió tazas a juego con el dibujo de Kid, pero lo dejo pasar porque sabía que era importante para él, al menos no compro cortinas o algo así.

Y todavía tuvieron que ir a una tienda para comprar pan, mermelada, dulce de leche, agua, cosas que pudieran comer el día siguiente antes de que lleguen sus cosas.

Compraron en un puesto callejero un plato de ramen, antes de subir al tren para volver al departamento.

Kaito apenas tuvo tiempo para poner el futón en la sala de estar, cuando Conan ya estaba dormitando parado, el mago bufo un poco divertido, pero lo acostó en el, se encargó de quitarle el maquillaje y la extensión de cabello, y lo dejo descansar, fue a quitarse su propio maquillaje, se quitó la peluca y otros extras, acomodo algunas cosas, miró la habitación vacía de artículos, pero no se sentía agobiante, era extraño, por supuesto, pero al final, la compañía era la diferencia.

Miro de nuevo al detective, se acostó al lado, el sueño fue más fácil de obtener el día de hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan despertó cuando la luz le picaba en los ojos, pestañeando, abrió y cerró los ojos a intervalos para adaptarse a la luz, y se percató de la situación que se encontraba, sentía un poco gomosa la boca, recordando que no se lavó los dientes en la noche anterior, hizo una mueca.

Se paró con lentitud, dándose cuenta que aún estaba dormido el mago, quien no parecía preocupado por el mundo, lo dejo ser por el momento.

La persistente sensación de la boca, le obligo a buscar el cepillo y la pasta dental, fue al baño para quitarse la horrible sensación, una vez terminado, regreso a la sala para encontrar al mago, quien parecía medio despierto.

\- Hola, me has ganado – dijo saludándolo.

\- Tenemos que ir a la escuela – dijo Conan ahora buscando las cosas que habían comprado ayer, quería hacerse unos sándwich.

\- Ya veo – el mago se paró, posiblemente para prepararse, cuando regresó, estaba de nuevo Anne, mirando más radiante que hace veinte minutos.

Conan terminó de preparar su aperitivo, ambos comieron en silencio, el cual no era incomodo, cuando terminaron, el detective fue a prepararse, media hora después, Irene estaba lista.

Salieron a la escuela primaria de la zona, Irene iba a pasar como una niña de diez años, mientras Anne iba a tener 22 años, un año más que la edad legal, para evitar complicaciones.

La escuela primaria era estándar, y fueron amablemente recibidos por la directora, quien estaba muy feliz de aceptar a Irene, la admisión iba a durar unos cuantos días, así que Conan no tenía que iniciar clases de inmediato, tenía hasta el lunes siguiente.

Cuando terminaron con los preparativos, aún era temprano, y los chicos de entrega aun no estaban por llegar.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la tienda de libros? – preguntó Kaito, Conan suspiró feliz.

\- Eso estaría bien – dijo el detective.

Llegaron a una librería, donde rápidamente fueron absorbidos por todos los títulos que no habían visto.

\- ¿Cuántos libros puedo conseguir? – preguntó con curiosidad Conan, mirando un autor que nunca había visto, pero el resumen parecía muy bueno.

\- Recargue la billetera, así que toma los que puedas cargar – dijo el mago, más ocupado en los recetarios y artículos de magia.

No le tuvieron que decir dos veces, pronto tenía cinco libros en sus brazos, justo cuando iba a tomar otro, se dio cuenta del título de un periódico que estaba a la vista, "Banda de falsificadores encontrados atados", "Llamada anónima ayuda en la captura de una banda de falsificadores", "¿Venganza de una banda rival?", "Nadie sabe quién fue el responsable", acompañado de una foto censurada de los pobres idiotas que tuvieron la desgracia de ser el blanco de Kid.

Bien, no necesitaba saber lo que paso, la foto hablaba por sí misma.

Regreso alegremente a sus nuevas fuentes de lectura.

Llegaron a tiempo para recibir a varios repartidores, y empezar a arreglar las cosas, iban a compartir el futón en la habitación principal, y la habitación más pequeña será su taller.

Cuando anocheció, el departamento parecía un poco más cálido y hogareño.

Continuara…

 _Nunca me he mudado, cuando hago un fic como este, me doy cuenta que es un dolor._


	4. Parte IV

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE IV**

A pesar de que tenían ahora muebles donde caer, también tenían un montón de cajas estorbando en la casa, era domingo, y aunque el departamento parecía más hogareña, era debido al montón de tiradero, que habían dejado a su paso, pensó Conan mirando con odio el montón de cajas y plásticos que no habían tenido mucho el placer de recoger, al menos la habitación principal y el baño estaban en orden, clasificaron todo en un orden antinatural, pero al menos sabia donde conseguir su polvo con los ojos cerrados.

También lo podían hacer en al menos 3 minutos, era un poco divertido superar la marca de maquillarse con cronometro, le dolía un poco el brazo, pero creía que era necesario, al menos Kaito creía que era necesario.

Tenían dos vecinos raros en el mismo piso, ambos hombres, uno era un mangaka y el otro era un host, Conan rodaba los ojos cuando ellos estaban embobados siguiendo las partes no femeninas de Kaito, quien parecía más divertido que nada, ¿Qué cara harían si supieran que sus vecinas eran chicos?, sería divertido ver, en el caso de sus vecinos totales del edificio, había cinco familias y una mujer solterona en los otros seis departamentos, que eran muy agradables, aunque la mujer solterona tenía un aura de miedo.

\- Bueno, veamos, intento número treinta de cocina – dijo el mago quien lo saco de sus pensamientos, había estado esperando en la mesa entre temor y curiosidad, Kaito tenía la manía de no seguir exactamente la receta, no se veía muy bien, pero era comestible.

\- No puede ser peor que el curry de ayer – dijo Conan, sacando los palillos y viendo el desayuno del día de hoy, desayuno americano, ¿porque ese huevo parecía estar nadando en sangre azul?

\- Era comestible – se quejó el mago.

\- Ser comestible y saber bien, son dos cosas diferentes – dijo el detective, tomando un pedazo de la clara con esa sustancia azul.

\- No oí quejas cuando te acabaste el plato – dijo Kaito levantando una ceja.

\- Sería un desperdicio – dijo Conan tomando el bocado, oh la cosa azul era mermelada, y no sabía tan horrible como pensó.

\- Ajá, te ha gustado – dijo el mago mirando ahora petulante.

\- Sería mejor si no experimentarás con la comida – se quejó el detective, pero de todas maneras comía con más confianza, sabiendo que iba a vivir un poco más.

\- ¿Cuál es la diversión de eso? – dijo el mago devorando su desayuno, el cual tenía más de esa cosa azul.

\- Algún día vas a matarnos, lo juró – dijo el detective, pero no se quejó, porque aunque Shinichi podía cocinar cosas muy simples, era muy perezoso, y Kaito ya estaba tomando sazón con cada nuevo plato espeluznante, al menos los postres y pasteles eran perfectamente normales, por alguna extraña razón.

Kaito tarareaba alegremente, ignorando su amenaza.

Cuando terminaron, Kaito levanto la mesa, y lavo los platos, mientras Shinichi empezaba a recoger y acumular la basura, ese cartón tenía que irse definitivamente, reciclaje, el reciclaje era bueno.

\- Sabes, hemos estado olvidando algo – dijo Kaito regresando al lugar del caos, ayudando a atar un lazo para el cartón.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó con mirada concentrada, pero satisfecho de volver a ver el piso limpio.

\- Útiles escolares – dijo el mago sonriendo.

El detective miró sin entender, pero luego entendió, gimiendo por la implicación.

\- No quiero salir – dijo quejumbrosamente.

\- Bueno, yo puedo ir a comprar y dejarte aquí, pero quizás lo que consiga no te guste para nada – dijo con diversión el mago.

Conan solo imagino con horror rosa, rosa y más rosa.

\- Maldita sea – gruño por lo bajo.

Estaba hartó de tomar el tren de nuevo en menos de una semana, llegaron a Tokio para ir directamente a la tienda de los suministros escolares, para conseguir cosas noñas que no le hicieran resaltar, ¿Por qué la mayoría era rosa? Ugg

Rosa pastel, rosa mexicano, palo de rosa, magenta, fiusha, y todos los tonos inexistentes para él de rosa y que no necesitaba conocer eran otorgados por la dependienta, a pesar de que le había dicho que quería azul, diablos, incluso morado o violeta estarían bien.

El maldito del ladrón solo miraba con diversión, pero no ayudándolo para nada, iba a vengarse después.

Después de veinte minutos, su hermana mayor al fin dio su sentido, y ayudo a librarse de la molesta mujer que les estaba vendiendo, terminaron de comprar una mochila de color rojo con motivos de mariposas, que está bastante decente para los libros de Conan, libretas, colores, lápices, goma, sacapuntas, en colores como azul y verde, para el alivio del detective, cuando terminaron, se encontraron en la tienda de helados.

Conan miraba con disgusto a Kaito, quien estaba mirando como un niño en navidad comiendo su cono triple chocolate, la ironía.

Tuvo un pequeño momento de corto circuito al darse cuenta de lo familiar que se sentía el asunto, no se había parado a pensar en ellos por las otras cuestiones que tenían que resolver, pero ellos actuaban como viejos amigos en unas vacaciones.

Este nivel de compresión era ridículo.

Y claro que fue cuando el grito se escuchó, Conan suspiró viendo como el mago solo miró al cielo rogando por misericordia, si el detective estaba diciendo algo.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo actuar, ahora era Edogawa Irene, de 10 años sin ninguna relación con homicidios, además que llamaría la atención hacia ellas, y por la mirada que le estaba dando Kaito, no estaba dejándolo salir de esa mesa en el corto plazo.

Bufo con molestia, concediendo, pero si no aparecía un detective o la policía en diez minutos, iba a hacer su trabajo.

La ceja levantada del mago le dijo que estaba por verse.

¿Cómo es posible que se entendieran con gestos?

Su diatriba mental terminó cuando un detective apareció en el umbral de la tienda, ni más ni menos que Hakuba Saguru.

Ahora era el momento de gemir el mago, quien parecía que quería esconderse, Conan solo pregunto con una ceja, pero recibió un gesto que no era el momento de preguntar.

Esto se estaba volviendo espeluznante.

Ambos se quedaron en sus asientos, comiendo con desanimo sus pedidos, preparándose para entrar en personaje en cuanto le tuvieran que hacer preguntas como testigos, poco tiempo después llegó la policía, y empezó la caza el culpable.

\- Venimos de la tienda de suministros escolares, mi pequeña hermana entrará a la primaria, y venimos para conseguir todos sus útiles, yo la traje para que consiguiera un dulce por su buen comportamiento, y luego solamente se escuchó el horrible grito, no vimos muy bien que paso… - estaba explicando Anne con su tedioso acento americano, abrazándolo, como si lo quisiera proteger del mundo entero, bochornoso, pero fue con él.

Fue extraño ver a Hakuba preguntando de una manera tan recta, por extraña razón podía notar una incremento de la auto confianza, ¿o la arrogancia?, y creía que el de su mundo era pesado, este Hakuba estaba en un nivel nuevo, y si las manos apretujándolo un poco más de lo necesario del mago, sabía que Anne estaba tratando de controlarse, no sabía si era para decir algo fuera de lugar o hacerle una broma.

Está bien que lo llamaban junto a Hattori y su yo de este mundo, "La trinidad", pero esa clase auto suficiencia era demasiado.

Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando escuchaba la deducción, correspondido por un gesto casi gemelo del mago.

También puede que la mirada persistente que dicho detective les estaba dirigiendo en casi todo el tiempo que duraron en la tienda era incomoda, Shinichi era un detective de cierta reputación, y sabía que las miradas vagas no iban dirigidas hacia él, sino a Kaito, de una manera muy… como puede explicar esto sin que suene extraño…

Bien, solo vamos a dejarlo como persistente, nada raro iba a pasar ni nadie sospechaba de ellos, si…

\- Eso fue traumatizante – dijo el mago mientras lo tomaba de la mano para volver al departamento, se iban a quedar ahí hasta el lunes, sin interrupción.

\- Es una clase de doloroso ver, espero que nunca me haya visto así – dijo Conan, el mago levanto los hombros.

\- No lo sé, yo te conocí como eres ahora, y no tenías mucho de arrogante, aunque puede que pierdas efecto con la estatura – dijo el mago con sinceridad, el detective lo fulmino con la mirada – pero conocí a Hakuba cuando ingreso al mismo salón de clases que yo, era insoportable, aún lo es, ya lo he aflojado un poco, pero este doble Hakuba está a un nuevo nivel – la mueca que le siguió dio entender el nivel de insoportable de su mundo, que al parecer no se comparaba a este, y eso que no lo conocían bien.

\- ¿Hakuba, detective que está tratando de atrapar Kid, es tú compañero de clases? – preguntó cuando llego la información a su cabeza.

\- Así es, aún está acosándome en la universidad, es un dolor absoluto - dijo con diversión, recordando cosas buenas, debido a que sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

\- ¿Crees que Doble Hattori y Doble Kudo sean igual que él? – preguntó con cierto malestar.

\- Quien sabe, hay tantas cosas diferentes, puede que sí, puede que no, pero si son amigos, y los llaman "La trinidad", puede que sí, pero yo no soy mucho de deducciones – dijo el mago restándole importancia.

\- No eres muy alentador – dijo Conan, sin pucheros, aunque la mirada del mago le dijo que estaba haciendo uno sin querer.

\- Bueno, debe ser más divertido meterse con ellos, lástima que no podamos hacer eso – dijo con diversión, algo en la frase estaba mal.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó con sospecha el detective.

\- ¿Por qué crees que hice algo? – preguntó con curiosidad falsa.

\- … -

\- … -

\- Nada – dijo mostrando una cartera, de la cual ninguno de los dos eran los dueños.

\- … -

\- … -

\- He querido probar mis habilidades en Photoshop últimamente – fue lo que dijo Conan, recibió una sonrisa maliciosa a cambio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hakuba Saguru miró un poco abatido comiendo poco a poco su comida en el restaurante que había elegido esa vez, no había podido saber más de la hermosa señorita del caso de la heladería, era hipnotizaste de ver, su acento era horrible, y su fraseo también, pero unas buenas clases de etiqueta debería hacerla adecuada, al menos conocía su nombre, Edogawa Anne, un nombre adecuado, también tenía una pequeña hermana, Edogawa Irene, quien le fulminaba con la vista cada que miró en su dirección, pero suponía que no sería un reto para agradarle.

Cuando pidió la cuenta, se dio cuenta que no tenía su cartera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan salió de la casa de nuevo hasta el lunes, el sol pico un poco en sus ojos, pero se acostumbró rápidamente, por fin el temido día había llegado, su reencuentro con la primaria por tercera ocasión iba a ser mucho más incómoda que la primera y la segunda vez, ya lo estaba presintiendo.

Kaito miraba radiante, después de todo se la pasaron en la computadora haciendo unas pequeñas bromas, no habían robado el dinero del detective, ellos no eran esa clase de personas… bueno, al menos no él, pero conocían la dirección y lugar de estudios del detective rubio, el cual iba a encontrarse con unas pequeñas sorpresas inofensivas.

Y ahora estaba dirigiéndose a su nuevo centro de aburrimiento, había optado por pantalones azules, y una camiseta roja, para que combinara con su mochila, la directora fue quien las recibió, y ella seria quien le mostrase su nuevo salón de clases.

\- Bueno, Irene-chan, cuídate mucho, ¿ok? – dijo el mago usando demasiado drama para su despedida temporal.

\- Estaré bien – dijo Conan mirándolo con apatía, pero Kaito aún seguía en su papel de hermana sobreprotectora, lo que estaba irritando al detective.

\- Siempre tan madura – dijo Kaito, pero Conan cortó el rollo.

\- Adiós Anne-neechan – dijo evitando rodar los ojos, pero noto la diversión en ellos, y se fue con la directora, dejando a tras a un estúpido mago despidiéndose como si nunca se verían de nuevo.

\- Tu hermana te quiere mucho, ¿no? – dijo la directora con voz suave mientras lo dirigía por la escuela.

\- Es una dramática – dijo Conan sin remordimiento.

\- Los hermanos mayores son así – dijo la directora parándose en una puerta – vamos, aquí estarás estudiando Irene-chan – con ello toco la puerta – Koibito-sensei

\- Adelante – Conan se congeló cuando escucho la voz.

\- Koibito-sensei, tengo una nueva alumna que se unirá a su clase – dijo la directora cuando abrió la puerta, los niños miraban con curiosidad por la declaración.

\- Pasa, preséntate al grupo – dijo el maestro, quien usaba un suéter de tortuga azul, su cabello plateado era corto y formal, mientras sus ojos azules miraban con cierta frialdad.

Conan no temía admitir que soltó un pequeño grito, después de todo, su maestro era Gin.

Continuara…


	5. Parte V

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE V**

Kaito regresó al departamento para ver que más podría hacer, quizás acomodar más la habitación que iba a pasar como taller, era la única que aún estaba un poco desordenada, también tenía que modificar la caja fuerte, tener dinero robado guardado sin mucha protección se sentía muy irreal y extraño.

Cuando estaba apenas diez minutos encargándose de la habitación, la puerta fue tocada de una manera rápida, el mago miró a la dirección del sonido con extrañeza, pronto fue tocado el timbre, confirmándole que se dirigían al departamento, se acercó con cautela, abrió con cautela, siendo recibido por una mujer mayor claramente nerviosa.

\- Buenos días, ¿necesita algo? – preguntó Kaito con voz amable.

\- ¿Edogawa Anne? – preguntó mirando un papel que no había visto que tenía en sus manos, un poco arrugado por la fuerza aplicada en el.

\- Sí, soy yo – contestó un poco extrañado.

\- Lamento las molestias, soy la secretearía de la primaria local, no pudimos encontrar su teléfono en los datos de contacto, pero teníamos su dirección – respondió con prontitud la mujer, explicando su presencia.

\- ¿Paso algo? – preguntó Kaito en cuando dijo que era la secretaria de la primaria, hace menos de una hora que había dejado a Conan ahí, ¿qué es lo que podía haber pasado en un tiempo tan corto?, resistió hacer una mueca tratando de no pensar en cadáveres.

\- Edogawa-chan tuvo un ataque de pánico y se encerró en un armario de escobas, no hemos podido sacarla de ahí – contestó la mujer mirando un poco cohibida.

\- Espera, solo voy por mi bolso y mis llaves, para regresar a la primaria – rápidamente el mago fue por las cosas mencionadas, un poco preocupado, ¿un ataque de pánico?, se preguntó internamente de nuevo, sin ocultar su malestar, la mujer y él se encaminaron para la primaria, creciendo poco a poco la tensión.

Entró en los pasillos, siendo dirigido hasta donde Conan se había encerrado, la puerta estaba custodiada por la directora, un hombre con traje deportivo, la doctora de la escuela, debido a que usaba una bata blanca, y un hombre de cabello plateado corto… Kaito se detuvo un momento, ¿por qué ese hombre se le hace familiar?

\- Edogawa-chan, por favor sal – dijo la directora, mirándose un poco angustiada.

\- Directora, la he traído – dijo la secretaria en cuando estuvo al alcance de la persona.

\- Gracias Nona-san, Edogawa-san, no sabemos que paso, simplemente se asustó en cuando intente presentarla a su nuevo salón de clases – respondió avergonzada la mujer.

\- No se preocupe directora, pudo ser que mi hermana estaba más nerviosa de lo que parecía, déjeme intentarlo – dijo haciendo una excusa, se acercó con cautela viendo de nuevo a los adultos, quienes le dieron espacio, incluyendo el profesor de pelo blanco, quien estaba un poco preocupado, incluso si su cara estoica no lo demostraba mucho.

Toco con varios sonidos suaves la madera, parecían sonidos al azar, pero la gente especializada podría reconocerlo, era clave morse, solo decía una simple y fuera de lugar, palabra "Kid", pero no era al azar para Conan y Kaito.

\- Irene-chan, soy Anne, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, aun no sabía que había asustado a su cómplice en este mundo, así que mantuvo cualquier conversación extraña para sí, y más con la vigilancia de los adultos.

Para su sorpresa la puerta de abrió un poco.

\- ¿Puedo entrar ahí sin problema? – preguntó Kaito a la directora, esta conversación la estaba teniendo en voz baja, el armario sonaba muy atractivo.

\- Si – respondió la directora.

\- Ok – con esta afirmación, entró al armario, cerrando la puerta… - ¿Qué paso? – fue lo primero que preguntó en cuando estuvo seguro que estaban solos en ese pequeño espacio, se agacho y en voz suave empezó el cuestionario.

\- Es Gin – contestó Conan con voz muy suave, Kaito tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo, dándose cuenta que temblaba un poco, el mago trató de recordar al hombre que menciono el detective pequeño.

\- ¿El que te enveneno? – preguntó de nuevo, intentando recordar los detalles, cierto, ropa negra, con largo cabello plateado… oh, así que el sujeto estaba aquí, Kaito murmuró en voz baja una maldición.

\- Sí – contestó el detective.

Hubo un pequeño momento de acompañamiento silencioso.

\- Parecía preocupado por ti – dijo Kaito recordando al hombre, por alguna extraña razón no parecía un psicópata en potencia.

\- Es Gin – volvió a decir el detective, claramente viéndolo como un loco.

\- Estamos en un mundo alternativo – dijo el mago.

\- Pero… - intentó decir el detective, al parecer recordando que sí, estaba en un mundo alternativo, y no en su mundo, donde el asesino había escapado de la cárcel para matarlo.

\- En este mundo Mouri-san es un Inspector junto con Megure-san – dijo el mago recordándole de dicha información – cierta serpiente es un presentador de concursos, la araña es un modista de Paris y el escorpión es una bailarina de ballet – dijo el mago mirando un poco divertido al recordar.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? – preguntó con cierto escepticismo el detective, pero ya más calmado.

\- Claro que no, fue una de las primeras cosas que vi, incluso yo soy un aspirante a Idol, Idol, de todas las cosas, es cierto que tengo buena voz y todo, pero Idol – dijo con cierto disgusto Kaito, pero era actuado, al mago no le molestaba que su doble se enfocará en otros horizontes.

\- Yo supongo – dijo el detective, ahora pareciendo regresar a sí mismo.

\- Debiste notarlo, hay algo que falta aquí, y cada que busco algo relacionado con los hombres de negro, no sale nada, incluso tú mini científico encogida estudia la universidad ahora, y su hermana se casó hace seis meses – dijo el mago, viendo que su compañero estaba más calmado.

\- ¿Se casó con alguien llamado Akai? – preguntó fuera de lugar.

\- Si, pero de todas las cosas que dije, ¿solo te concentraste en eso? – preguntó con un poco de burla.

\- Lo siento, es difícil – dijo nerviosamente el detective, gracias a la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto, no podía notar el sonrojo de vergüenza que seguramente estaba usando.

\- Eso significa, que posiblemente este chico de ahí fuera no sea malo, o es un actor de primera – dijo el mago, sabiendo que ahora todo iba a estar bien.

\- ¿Tienes algún micrófono o un rastreador? – preguntó de nuevo el detective, entrando en modo pensativo.

O quizás no, maldito detective paranoico.

\- Solo tengo un micrófono, te espiare todo el día si eso te hace sentir mejor – dijo el mago sacando su pequeño artilugio, dándoselo al detective, quien lo oculto en uno de sus bolsillos, después de todo, el haría lo mismo si tuviera a ciertos animales a su alcance.

\- Bueno – con esa respuesta, se enderezo, sacudiendo su ropa un poco, viendo que todo estaba en orden, abrió la puerta, Conan se puso en personaje, haciéndose para por una niña de diez años avergonzada, estando detrás de su falda.

\- Lamento las molestias, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa, nunca ha estado en un salón de clases en Japón, y en Estados Unidos no son muy amables a veces – dijo Kaito inclinándose un poco en disculpa mientras ofrecía una explicación.

\- Lo siento – dijo Conan detrás de él.

\- Ah, ya veo, no te preocupes Edogawa-chan, todo va estar bien, Koibito-sensei es un maestro que no permitirá nada de eso en su salón de clases – dijo la directora de nuevo, mirando aliviada que habían salido por fin.

\- Todo estará bien – dijo el doble de Gin, mirándolo de cerca, él parecía un respetable hombre.

\- ¿Esta bien si te dejo ahora? – preguntó Kaito.

\- Esta bien – dijo Conan, resignándose a su suerte de nueva cuenta.

\- Te recogeré cuando salgas – con esas palabras, Koibito-sensei y la directora, se dirigieron al salón de nuevo.

Kaito fue acompañado por la secretaria a la salida, en cuando estuvo en la calle, se dio cuenta de una de las cosas que no había resuelto la primera vez, necesitaban teléfonos celulares, no fue hasta esa mañana que se dio cuenta que no poseían uno, estaban confiado inherentemente a los suyos originales, pero no servían de nada en este mundo… también tenía una cartera que devolver…

Abriendo el canal del micrófono para oír lo que pasaba con su compañero, se decidió visitar Tokio y Beika, estaría a tiempo para recoger a su pequeña hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero llegó a Beika, quería regresar la cartera antes de que terminarán las clases, porque Conan se había lucido con su montaje, un Hakuba mirando muy bien en un disfraz de camarera sexy, no sabía de donde había sacado la foto, pero se merecía un diez por originalidad, aunque Kaito lo hubiese hecho en disfraz de verdad, este Hakuba no se lo merecía, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, se contuvo, que fuera más arrogante, no significaba que le había hecho nada, así que solo el confeti y el cambio de color de pelo iban a hacerlo.

Entró disfrazado como una estudiante de la escuela, no era la primera vez que lo había hecho, y tuvo que hacer un montón de preguntas para saber cuál era el pupitre indicado, estuvo un poco tentado en saber el de Kudo, dado que ambos iban al mismo colegio, incluso el mismo salón, pero no, que ya pensarán que iba a dejar una carta de amor era suficiente.

Qué lástima que no tuviera cámaras todavía.

Con rapidez logró su cometido en tiempo entre clases, y fue de inmediato a Tokio para ir por un juego de celulares, escuchando vagamente por su oído las clases de geografía de Tantei-kun, estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido un par de veces en el metro, pobre, pobre detective, debe estar sufriendo al estar en semejante tortura.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, se puso a conseguir un teléfono azul y uno blanco, el proceso duró un poco más de lo que pensó, debido a que varias características eran un poco diferentes a las de su mundo, pero cuando estuvo terminado, corrió de nuevo al metro para llegar a la casa y preparar algo normal, por el día de hoy la experimentación iba a quedar a un lado, después del horrible inicio de semana para su acompañante, se merecía algo normal.

La chica Mouri había dicho que le gustaba el pastel de limón, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan estaba absolutamente cansado, toda la adrenalina que había experimentado en el momento que vio al doble de Gin había desaparecido a la mitad del día, y ahora se sentía como una camiseta azotada por los elementos y dejada a la intemperie, el doble se comportaba de una manera decente, incluso explicaba muy bien, si no tuviera 19 años mentales, era tal tortura.

Cuando llego a la entrada, se dio cuenta de la presencia del mago, quien lo saludaba con mucho ánimo, alguien parecía estar de muy buen humor.

\- Vamos Irene-chan, he hecho pastel de limón – dijo el mago cuando estuvo a una corta distancia.

\- ¿Normal? – preguntó interesado, quizás su noche terminaría bien al menos.

\- Hoy habrá cena normal, lo juró por mi oficio de ladrón – dijo el mago con voz suave.

\- Solo sácame de aquí – dijo el detective.

\- Si jefe – dijo con un saludo militar mal hecho, dirigiéndolo al departamento – oh, por cierto, conseguí teléfonos celulares, no puedo creer que se nos haya pasado de manera tan tonta – dijo el mago sacando el teléfono azul, el cual le paso al detective.

\- ¿No te los pidieron para dar de alta la luz, el internet y el agua? – preguntó asombrado el detective, al parecer dándose cuenta de que también se había olvidado de los celulares.

\- En este mundo no los piden, fue una de las razones por las cuales se me olvido, es tan sencillo sacar tramites, pero ahora con este evento que paso, me di cuenta que son necesarios, al menos no fue tan grave como un asesinato – dijo el mago con cierto hastió con la última frase.

\- Esta por verse – dijo el detective, aun no queriendo creer que el doble era del todo bueno. - ¿Qué más hiciste? – preguntó con cierta sospecha.

\- Bueno, hice una visita a Beika

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Hakuba? – preguntó Kudo con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

\- No digas nada – dijo sobando el puente de la nariz el detective rubio, quien trataba de tranquilizarse, había salido de la nada, por extraña razón, la cartera que pensó había perdido en algún lugar de Tokio estaba en su escritorio, y al revisarla se había encontrado bajo una nube de humo, y el confeti había volado a su cara.

\- Tienes el cabello rosa – dijo su amigo, quien señalaba su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién estuvo en mi lugar? – preguntó a una compañera.

\- Una chica castaña, con gafas, no la reconocí, pensé que sería de primer grado – quien miró nerviosa.

\- Uhmm Hakuba – dijo de nuevo su compañero Kudo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó algo cortante el mitad británico.

\- Hay una foto en el pupitre – contestó Kudo avergonzándose un poco, pero sacando una foto con su teléfono celular del pupitre.

\- ¿Una foto? – con curiosidad dirigió su vista a dicha foto… - ¡Pero que…! – casi la rompió en el instante.

\- Hey Hattori – en un santiamén Kudo estaba llamando a su amigo de Osaka.

\- No te atrevas Kudo – dijo el detective rubio, claramente avergonzado, en cuando encontrará a la bromista, estaría pagando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Me hubiera gustado que pusieras una cámara – dijo el detective sonriendo un poco.

\- Yo también – contestó el mago, esa reacción hubiera sido epica.

Continuara…


	6. Parte VI

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE VI**

Cuando Conan despertó esa mañana, miró de nuevo el techo, había pasado apenas otra semana, era sábado, y no tendría que ir a la escuela, su cuerpo se relajó inconscientemente, pasar una semana con un Gin que es maestro, era extraño en un nivel completamente diferente, aunque había comprobado, hackear como diría Kaito, algunas bases de datos, la información parecía recurrir a una vida monótona y aburrida, lejos de actividades ilícitas.

Eso no dejaba que la piel se erizara en busca de una salida cuando estaba en la misma habitación, a quien considero un asesino de sangre fría, al menos en su mundo, Kaito solía recordarle todos los días que estaban en otro mundo, y que varias situaciones podrían no ser iguales, cuando vio a Sharon Vineyard de sesenta años en una película de Hollywood, su mente pareció reconsiderar que posiblemente estaba exagerando, igualmente siempre tenía una pistola eléctrica, cortesía de una visita a la tienda de autodefensa, y algunas bombas de somnífero, cortesía de su compañero de viaje, su teléfono tenía en primer lugar el número de dicho compañero para cualquier emergencia.

Podría sonar excesivo, pero Conan sentía que deberían llevar más artilugios de auto defensa e investigación, Kaito suspiró resignado cuando le comento la situación, pero accedió, y ahora en su taller compartido de estaban fabricando algunas cosas interesantes para el futuro, el lema del detective era más vale prevenir que lamentar… bueno, su segundo lema, aprendió la lección.

Hablando de su compañero de cuarto, se percató que aún estaba dormido a su lado, no habían conseguido otro futón, era completamente un desperdicio cuando ambos cabían muy bien en uno, el pequeño detective maldijo un poco a su estatura, solo esperaba que volviera pronto a la normalidad cuando regresaran a su mundo, si es que funcionaba lo del eclipse lunar, nueve meses para dicho evento, y apenas tenían dos semanas, y ya estaba siendo una tortura, al menos estaba con alguna compañía decente, y su comida extraña era comestible y sabrosa después de acostumbrarse al sabor…

En realidad dudaba que podría comer cualquier otra cosa como antes, y no porque amara la mezcla bizarra que hacia el mago, sino porque sus papilas gustativas ya estaban atrofiadas, y no había ninguna manera que las recuperara.

Suspiro de nuevo, en ese momento su compañero por fin despertaba, viéndose como un cachorro completamente desaliñado.

\- Buenos días – murmuró estirándose, haciendo crujir algunos de los huesos de su espalda y brazos.

\- Buenos días – respondió Conan saliendo por fin del futón y dirigiéndose a cambiar, porque a pesar de que estaban en su lugar privado, tendrían que disfrazarse como Irene y Anne, no sabían cuando alguien podría visitar, lo que más odiaba es que Kaito podría hacerlo en un puf de humo rosa y estar en disfraz de inmediato, Conan tendría que resignarse con la versión manual, al menos ya podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Era una clase de golpe a su ego, que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo… al menos no se estaba poniendo vestidos, era su pequeño consuelo.

Cuando terminó, Kaito ya estaba haciendo el desayuno, alguna clase bizarra de arroz con verduras, que sospechosamente se veía como alguna receta brasileña, pero sin lo exótico… aunque había notado un extraño patrón, ninguno de los platos tenía un ingrediente fundamental de Japón…

\- ¿Sabes, he notado algo? – dijo desinteresadamente mientras se sentaba en la silla, y dejando sus brazos en la mesa.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó el mago algo distraído con la cazuela.

\- Ninguno de los platos que haces tienen pes… -

\- Debemos salir al centro comercial para comprar la despensa de la semana – dijo rápidamente el mago, tratando de parar su sentencia.

\- …cado – completo Conan, mirando como un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de su compañero, hubo un pequeño momento en donde solo se oía la comida cocinarse.

\- … -

\- … -

\- ¿Miedo o fobia? – preguntó de pronto Conan, dado que era una comida muy estándar en la cocina japonesa, y su ausencia por dos semanas era algo más allá que simplemente normal, Ran solía cocinarlo casi todos los días, y Kaito le había evitado por completo, incluso en recetas donde eran el ingrediente principal.

El mago tarareo un momento, seguramente pensando en su respuesta, y luego solo dio un suspiro pequeño.

\- Fobia – respondió, el detective suspiró, él tendría que investigar más sobre ese asunto, más por preocupación que por curiosidad.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos evitar?, después de esto y Kid – preguntó Shinichi, lo último que necesitaba era tener una crisis en un momento incómodo.

\- Hakuba – dijo Kaito sonriente, aparentemente feliz de no ahondar el tema.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Conan sonriendo, después de todo, la foto no era su única travesura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una cafetería de Tokio, se llevaba una reunión.

\- ¿A quién has hecho enfadar? – dijo un muy divertido Hattori, quien miraba como su compañero de oficio adolecente, miraba completamente mortificado, Kudo solo tomaba una taza de café con canela, sabiendo de lo que hablaba su compañero de Osaka.

Después de todo, resulta que la foto no solo había aparecido en el lugar de la escuela, también incluía una serie de correos electrónicos de direcciones fantasmas con otras cuatro fotos parecidas, conejita plaboy, enfermera sexy, policía sexy y Sailor Moon, que para rematar, también incluía una copia para Hattori y Kudo, que era el único consuelo de Hakuba, pero sus compañeros de oficio no habían dejado el tema y habían estado molestándolo, ya había estado investigando a la estudiante que había dejado su cartera, su cabello aún estaba sufriendo por el tinte, sin embargo, aun no tenia avances, ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus acompañantes.

Su dignidad estaba sufriendo, por el momento nadie sabía de esos montajes, porque eran eso, no importa lo realistas que se veían, especialmente el de Sailor Moon, solo esperaba que no salieran de ellos, porque eso empañaría su imagen, y no quería que cierta persona las viera, después de todo, ella podría convertirse en su esposa.

Sin saberlo, la imagen que era más realista, era una foto de un Hakuba Saguru de otro mundo en un atraco Kid, pero no necesitaba saberlo.

Fue en ese momento que se escuchó un grito.

\- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Hattori impresionado, mirando a la dirección del grito.

\- Hattori, no tienes el derecho de decir eso, no eres quien ha estado viviendo esto por dos semanas – dijo Kudo pidiendo la cuenta para ir a buscar el origen.

\- Es el tercero hoy, el tercero – dijo Hattori haciendo una mueca.

\- Como dice Kudo, no eres quien ha estado aquí dos semanas viviendo esto – dijo Hakuba, dejando el dinero en la mesa, ya sabiendo el total de antemano, los tres dirigiéndose a la fuente.

En la mente de Hakuba, sin embargo, era un evento extraño, la media de asesinatos resueltos por ellos era tres o cuatro por semana, y al menos uno cerca de su presencia, pero desde hace dos semanas, se había disparado a niveles alarmantes, dos o tres casos diarios aparecían a los alrededores, especialmente si era Kudo… lo que sea, estaba imaginando cosas, tenían un caso que resolver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Hemos venido a Tokio a comprar la despensa, ¿por qué? – pregunto Conan mirando fijamente a su compañero, que usaba un bonito vestido floreado, ambos apenas habían pasado por una cafetería y una heladería.

\- Siempre lo tienen todo – dijo el mago, claramente evitando el tema.

\- … - el detective lo dejo, lo más sensato que se le ocurría era que el mercado de Nakano tenía alguna clase de vinculación con la palabra prohibida, si, "pescado" ahora era la palabra prohibida, ya había investigado sobre el tema, no sabía que tan severo era el problema con los peces, pero no quería hablarlo ahora, quizás en un momento en el futuro.

\- Además, creo que debería conseguir un empleo, los vecinos sospecharan si estoy en la casa todo el tiempo – contestó de nuevo el mago, mirándose un poco pensativo.

\- Ya veo, ¿tienes en mente algo? – preguntó con curiosidad el detective.

\- Vamos Tantei-kun, eres el detective – dijo en voz muy suave y baja, solo para sus oídos, dando una sonrisa muy familiar, que solo usaba en traje blanco, al detective solo se le ocurrió una cosa en ese instante.

\- No te atreverías

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Realmente se atrevió – susurró Conan mirando como Kaito estaba hablando con la dueña de una joyería, quien tenía casi cincuenta años, a la cual ya tenía en su dedo meñique, estaba empezando a ver la forma en que trabajaba este encanto perturbador de Kid, incluso si estaba vestido como una chica, era una clase de espeluznante.

\- Oh Edogawa, será un placer tenerte trabajando aquí, tu conocimiento será muy útil – dijo la señora amablemente.

\- Usted es muy amable Sakurada-san – dijo Anne.

\- Tampoco me importa que traigas a tu hermana en los fines de semana, estaré encantada de recibirlas, especialmente porque mis hijos ya son adultos – dijo algo melancólica.

\- Es muy generoso de su parte – dijo Anne, dándose su sonrisa confortante.

Conan rodo los ojos, si esto hubiera pasado en su mundo, hubiese sido muy chocante, después de todo, un ladrón de joyas, que trabaja en una joyería, Nakamori estaría revolcándose en su silla ahora mismo si lo supiera, no espera, era un ladrón de joyas llamado Kid de un mundo alternativo, donde su padre es el actual Kid de ese mundo, que trabaja en una joyería del mundo actual, ambos Nakamori pueden tener un ataque en esas instancias.

Pudo haber sido peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminado su pequeño momento de la búsqueda laboral, se dirigieron por fin al supermercado, donde se abastecieron de lo que necesitaban para consumir, Conan fue en encargado de conseguir las cosas que se encontraban en las inmediaciones de lo "prohibido", como la carne y los enlatados, el detective solo obedeció, queriendo llegar a su departamento con rapidez.

En el proceso, su compañero consiguió algunas cosas que nunca había visto, como pimienta de penja, jarabe de agave y harissa… no sabía si estar interesado por los platillos que podrían salir de eso, o hacer un testamento, aunque como había mejorado el mago (sus papilas estaban destruidas), quizás todo estaría bien.

Pagaron por su despensa, y salieron del local, Kaito había traído una clase de maleta para llevarse la compra, que no sabía que traía consigo, y ninguno de los dos tenia que cargar con bolsas.

Regresaron por el camino de vuelta, pero Conan se detuvo cuando se percató de algo inusual en la librería donde habían comprado libros con anterioridad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kaito confundido, mirando a la misma dirección, donde estaba una clase de firma de libros… ¿esa era la chica Mouri?

Si, si lo era, con el cabello ondulado en la barbilla, usando un bonito traje azul, que resaltaba sus ojos, firmando libros de una cola de chicas adolescentes, que habían visto cuando pasaron más temprano, pero no le habían prestado atención, el mago miro el cartel.

Mouri Ran

Escritora adolecente del momento

Firma de libros

\- Impresionante – dijo Kaito levantando las cejas.

\- Bueno, al menos sabemos que está haciendo en este mundo – dijo su compañero diminuto.

\- ¿Quieres uno? – preguntó con cierta sonrisa.

\- Vas a querer uno no importa lo que diga – dijo el detective.

\- Claro que sí, quiero saber cuál es su género, aunque viendo a esas chicas, intuyo el género romance – dijo el ladrón.- ¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, el detective siguió.

Al final no hizo falta hacer nada ilegal, la firma era a un público abierto, mientras se comprara el libro en la librería, consiguieron una copia para cada uno, era de color rojo, con letras en color plata, con el título, "Camino de plata", que trataba de un fantasma enamorado de la diosa luna…, o a esta Ran no le asustaban las cosas sobrenaturales, o no le importaban si había romance.

\- Muchas gracias por asistir, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo formalmente la doble Ran cuando fue su turno.

\- Edogawa Irene – dijo Conan un poco vacilante, ofreciendo su copia.

\- Oh, es un muy bonito nombre – dijo ella sonriendo amablemente.

\- Lo es, mi hermana es adorable – dijo Kaito ofreciendo su copia también – soy Edogawa Anne, he leído tus trabajos y eres muy hábil en los personajes, ame a Suzuki, es un fantasma muy impresionante – dijo sonriendo, Ran le sonrió amablemente.

\- Gracias – respondió ella muy feliz por el cumplido.

\- … - Conan miró al mago interrogante, el mago levanto una ceja presumida, ah, así que había buscado información y spoilers de fuentes por internet, eso tenía sentido.

\- Quiero leer más escrito por Mouri-neechan – dijo Conan, solo para no quedar rezagado.

\- Puedes llamarme Ran, y dado que eres la más joven de mis lectoras que he visto, te diré que sacaré un nuevo libro en tres meses, pero es un secreto – dijo Ran claramente emocionada por Conan.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! – dijo con su mejor voz emocionada.

\- Ahora contará los días para leer su nuevo libro – dijo con voz suave Kaito, para evitar que otros oyeran.

\- Me alegro ver gente joven interesarse por la lectura – dijo ella terminando las dedicatorias y la firma, regresando los libros.

\- Muchas gracias – dijeron ambos con agradecimiento, salieron de la fila para la siguiente chica, dejando la biblioteca atrás.

\- Espero que esto haya valido la pena – dijo Conan mirando el libro con sospecha, Ran era su mejor amiga en su mundo, pero de eso a escribir…

\- No lo sabrás hasta que lo leamos, no puede ser tan malo – dijo Kaito mirando con curiosidad.

\- Al menos no es Sonoko – dijo Conan con un suspiró, Kaito solo una pequeña carcajada, tenían el resto del sábado y el domingo para leer y descubrirlo.

Continuara…


	7. Parte VII

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE VII**

No había sido tan malo como habían temido, el libro estaba bien escrito, y no poseía clichés tontos que ya estaban más que usados, aunque el romance entre una diosa y un fantasma parecía algo extraño, la Ran de ese mundo había podido darle un toque refrescante, no era exactamente su género, pero Shinichi podía aceptar algo bien escrito, en pequeñas dosis él podía tomarlo como un pequeño y simple entretenimiento, prefería los libros de misterio, exactamente los que nunca había conocido, incluso algunos libros que su padre nunca escribió en su mundo o que tenía un desarrollo diferente con finales distintos, está de más decir que Kaito parecía amar los libros del doble de Ran, si libros, el mago había conseguido toda la colección en cuando termino el que habían comprado, el detective también estaba curioso, pero prefería darse un tiempo, después de todo, tanto desarrollo romántico, no importa que tan bien este escrito, realmente era demasiado para él.

Sus días de clases se llevaron con relativa normalidad, quitando el hecho que se sentía a punto de correr en cuando miraba a su maestro, el doble de Gin era muy amable cuando miraba atentamente, tenía una manera muy sencilla de explicar los procedimientos de sus materias, y los niños lo amaban, Conan suponía que también estaría en ese grupo sino fuera porque conocía al Gin que podía matar a una persona sin siquiera pestañear.

Y su maestro era muy inteligente, era lo suficiente cortes para no exigir la razón por la cual siempre estaba en alerta en su presencia, algo que se hizo muy difícil de disimular, Conan esperaba que se pudiera relajar lo suficiente para no llamar la atención más de lo normal, porque el doble de Gin se había dado cuenta que era un poco más inteligente del promedio, el detective estaba seguro que su maestro sospechaba que era alguna clase de genio, lo cual era verdad, pero también estábamos hablando de la diferencia de edad y experiencia que no podía ser explicada, al menos era menos sospechoso que en su mundo real, aquí no existía como tal, y los puntos eran más difíciles de conectar.

Eso no quitaba la forma en que Koibito-sensei parecía reflexionar cuando veía sus tareas y sus exámenes, como debatiendo si el contenido que estaba viendo estaba bien, Conan sabía que era correcto, pero a veces se preguntaba si había hecho algo demasiado complicado para un niño de diez años que se supone debe estar haciéndose pasar.

También sus compañeros de clases eran muy enérgicos, ya había sido integrado a un grupo de chicas, todas ellas muy lindas, en secreto Conan se sentía un poco mal a su alrededor, después de todo, no era una chica, y él actuaba como el hermano mayor sobreprotector, al menos todavía no estaban en la edad de hablar de cosas mucho más vergonzosas, eso no quitaba que no hablaran de temas, complicados.

Las chicas eran tres, Monosume Rei, Naegi Mai y Ayame Shiyo, eran muy alegres, y no habían tenido ningún problema en incluirle en su grupo, solo por un pequeño detalle, las tres gustaban mucho de los fantasmas y lo paranormal, eran como pequeños detectives, que en lugar de buscar algo real, buscaban lo irreal, esta demás decir que Conan fue arrastrado al grupo, y se consideró la voz de la razón de inmediato.

Al parecer el trabajo de niñera no había terminado.

Cuando regresó esa tarde a casa, dado que había pedido permiso para pasar tiempo con las chicas, sus ojos de cordero fueron difíciles de rechazar, el mago accedió algo divertido, dejándolo a su suerte, fue recibido por la visión de Kaito cocinando la cena, el olor a cítricos y salchicha llego a su nariz, bien, otra receta exótica al parecer.

\- ¡Bienvenido! – dijo el mago sonriente, hasta que volvió su mirada a él - ¿Qué le paso a tú ropa? – pregunto Kaito mirando sus fachas, había ramas en su cabeza y lodo en su ropa, y polvo, un montón de polvo.

\- Solo niños de diez años – confesó el detective dejando la mochila arrumbada al lado del sofá.

\- Bueno, al menos no estas sangrando, mejor ve a bañarte, en cuando termines podremos cenar mientras me cuentas esa historia – Conan solo se quejó desapareciendo en su habitación para tomar ropa, mientras escuchaba la risa de Kaito.

Cuando termino, usando ropa de niño, se encontró con otra receta extraña, que sabía muy bien, en este punto, a Conan ya no le importaba el color, la textura ni la combinación, todo sabía muy bien ahora, y se preocupó internamente si se había vuelto adicto a la cosa, dado que había probado otra comida, y no era exactamente su favorita.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso con estos pequeños niños? – preguntó Kaito en cuando trago la porción que se había llevado a la boca.

\- Querían saber si había un fantasma en el cobertizo del templo en las faldas de una colina – empezó a explicar Conan, Kaito asintió al saber de dónde hablaba – al parecer quieren fotografiar uno, no sabes lo que tuve que improvisar para evitar lesiones – dijo suspirando.

\- Oh, ¿así que son como tus pequeños detectives? – preguntó el mago recordando a los pequeños detectives.

\- Si y no, estas chicas está más enfocadas en el tema sobrenatural, en ningún momento se asustaron, creo que estaban más felices al escuchar algún ruido – dijo Conan recordando sus ojos brillando de felicidad cuando el viento cerro una ventana de madera, y su desilusión cuando él explico la verdad, eran tan extrañas.

\- Ya veo, así que al parecer, no importa en cual mundo estés, siempre te encontraras con niños que se meterán en problemas - el mago sonrió divertido, y luego se puso serio – por favor Tantei-kun, evita los problemas, si tenemos que ir al hospital por algo, la situación será difícil de explicar, además que será tedioso fabricar nuevas identidades – dijo el mago sospesando esas opciones.

\- Eres un experto en eso – dijo el detective suspirando también.

\- Pero no deja de ser cansado, ambos lo sabemos – dijo Kaito, dando a terminar el tema.

\- No puedo prometer nada – respondió al final Conan – pero lo intentaré.

\- Con eso me basta – dijo el mago regresando a ser el mismo de siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El siguiente sábado, ambos se prepararon para ir a la joyería, donde Kaito ha estado trabajando por una semana, la señora Sakurada-san era muy feliz de tenerlas a las dos, Conan no tenía ningún inconveniente en acompañar a la dueña en la parte trasera de la tienda, mientras Kaito embelesaba a los clientes para que le compraran, esta demás decir que fue un poco chocante mirar a Anne en acción, siendo encantadora mientras mostraba anillos, pulseras, arracadas y collares.

La mitad de la tarde fue tranquila, las ventas eran buenas, y el flujo de clientes era constante, la dueña había sido amable en traer un aperitivo, y aunque el té junto los onigiris eran buenos, no eran exactamente sabrosos, quizás si Kaito los hubiese hecho con algo… espera, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en la modificación de una receta normal por la alocada de su compañero?, él estaba arruinado.

Fue también cuando un trio paso enfrente del negocio, Shinichi miró extrañado como Kaito se tensó un poco, se acercó para jalar un poco el vestido que hoy estaba usando el mago, en color crema, que llegaba a sus rodillas, el mago solo miro con pesar, ¿temía un asesinato?

El suspiró pequeño le confirmo que sí.

La mueca de Conan señalo que puede ser posible, habían estado tres semanas relativamente normales, excepto por los dos asesinatos, cuando llegaron, y donde se encontraron con el doble de Hakuba.

La pequeña negación de cabeza de Kaito gritaba la palabra "detectives" de manera burlesca.

Conan levantó la ceja en desafío, pero fue cuando el grito se escuchó.

El mago suspiro resignado, y le dio una mirada que no se moviera de esa tienda, o alguien iba a ser atado, había tres detectives ahí fuera después de todo.

Conan entrecerró los ojos, pero cedió, tuvo un pequeño momento de iluminación, estas comunicaciones con gestos se estaban volviendo habituales y más normales, considerando sentarse de nuevo con la dueña, quien parecía confundida por el escándalo, fue cuando otro grito se oyó, en otra dirección, Kaito solo gimió en voz baja, y Conan siguió el segundo ruido en automático.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hattori estaba en visita de nuevo en el siguiente fin de semana, burlarse de Hakuba un poco más era necesario, y Kudo parecía estar de acuerdo con él, también quería saber si habían descubierto a quien había creado toda la situación, la última actualización que había recibido fue que la chica no era de la escuela, y que no sabían de donde había venido, eso fue hasta que escucho el grito, el detective de occidente hizo un gesto, había olvidado que sus amigos habían estado recibiendo una avalancha de casos en las últimas semanas.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, una sastrería, un hombre estaba apuñalado por una aguja de tejer de una manera muy desordenada, llenando de sangre el lugar, los tres se pusieron a trabajar, eso, hasta que se escuchó otro grito en otra dirección.

Los tres parpadearon sorprendidos, mirando el cadáver del hombre y luego la calle.

\- Veré que paso, ustedes terminen aquí – dice el detective de Osaka, recibió afirmaciones y que les informará de inmediato si pasaba algo.

Hattori se dirigió a dónde provino el nuevo grito, que era una tienda de antigüedades, la escena que lo recibió no fue lo que esperaba, una niña de diez años aproximadamente, cabello castaño en una coleta, lentes, y ropa en color azul, estaba mirando con curiosidad el cadáver de una mujer, que aparentemente había perdido la cabeza, cuando el detective se acercó para retirarla, se dio cuenta que la estaba inspeccionando de modo crítico, esos ojos azules eran un poco intensos.

\- Creo que la degollaron con una cuerda de violín y el ventilador – dijo la niña con su dulce voz infantil algo de acento americano se había escapado, de una manera era espeluznante.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, mirando que no había ningún ventilador por los alrededores.

\- ¡Irene! – una nueva voz grito, acercándose rápidamente a la niña, la cual se asustó.

\- Oh… - dijo ahora nerviosa, mirando entre él y la chica nueva, una chica muy guapa.

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te has lastimado? – la chica nueva había abrazado a la niña, haciéndolo de manera reconfortante.

\- No, yo… - dijo la niña, siendo tímida, y evitando mirar el cadáver.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hattori, empezando a sacar la evidencia disponible a su vista.

\- Oh, lo siento, soy Edogawa Anne, trabajo en la joyería, mi hermana salió corriendo cuando escucho el segundo grito, seguramente pensó que alguien estaba en problemas, y ahora ha visto algo horrible – la chica, Anne-san, miraba miserable, tratando de no ver la escena espeluznante, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la niña.

\- Bien, lamento que haya tenido que ver eso, ¿pero le puedo hacer algunas preguntas? – preguntó mientras guiaba a las chicas a un lugar donde no se vería el cadáver.

\- Supongo – dijo con cierto malestar la chica, ella se veía muy mona. Enfoque, se dijo mentalmente Hattori.

Empezó a preguntar lo que había visto la niña pequeña, que llevaba el nombre de Irene, ella evitaba ver a sus ojos, pero le respondió todo, que no había nadie cuando llegó, que había visto la cabeza desaparecer en un jarrón, que alcanzo a ver una línea brillosa que salió por la ventana trasera, la forma de explicarlo había sido muy sencilla, una hora después, efectivamente, había sido una cuerda de violín y un ventilador…

Hattori miro a la niña con suspicacia, pero se concentró en encontrar al verdadero asesino, que resultó ser el hermano, el cual había huido por la puerta trasera, sin que nadie lo notara, pero había dejado varia evidencia atrás que lo inculpo, cuando la policía llegó, solo confirmaron la teoría y fueron a arrestar al culpable.

Hattori miró de nuevo a las hermanas, el detective se acercó, mirando la forma en que la mayor consolaba a la menor.

\- ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó con preocupación, recibió una hermosa sonrisa de parte de la chica.

\- Ella estará bien, solo ha visto demasiadas series de televisión de misterios juntos con los libros – dijo ella con pesar.

\- Ya veo – pero el detective creía que la pequeña niña era muy hábil con los misterios, después de todo había descubierto como había muerto la persona en poco tiempo.

\- Oh, me tengo que ir, mi patrona se estará preguntando donde estoy, ¿puedo retirarme ahora? – preguntó con esperanza, si, definitivamente muy mona.

\- Claro, ya hemos hecho su declaración – dijo el detective, recibió a cambio una sonrisa cegadora, duro un momento en trance, pero se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos, esperando que ya habían acabado, pero se encontró con sorpresa que no, aún estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Kudo, acercándose a su amigo, dejando a Hakuba aun interrogando a los testigos.

\- Hubo un asesinato – dijo Hattori.

\- ¿Ya está resuelto? – preguntó algo sorprendido Kudo.

\- Si, ¿ustedes aun no acaban? – preguntó mirando el lugar.

\- Al menos un asunto menos, tenemos un sospechoso, pero falta que confiese – dijo el detective de oriente, pero ya estaba teniendo la mirada que siempre hacia cuando el caso estaba a punto de terminar, casi sentía lastima por el tonto, casi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El puchero que estaba en la cara de Kaito era entre enfadado y obstinado, Conan se sentía algo culpable, ambos estaban caminando hacia su departamento, pero el mago estaba dándole la ley del silencio.

\- Lo siento – dijo el mini detective, había sido más instinto que otra cosa, y casi actuó en forma normal cuando sintió la presencia de Hattori, Conan realmente debe desligarse de sus pequeños tics de su mundo, esto pudo haberlo metido en problemas.

\- … - el mago pronuncio más el puchero, mirándolo acusador.

\- Lo siento, ya no correré a las escenas de asesinatos – dijo tratando de evitar más el silencio, era extraño, y se sentía muy incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a la voz animada del mago, su real o imitada, había algo en el fondo que podía reconocer como Kaito.

\- Bueno, más vale que cumplas Tantei-kun, o yo podría tener un cambio de destinatario para mis bromas – dijo con una voz que prometía vestidos y color rosa en el futuro.

Al menos le estaba hablando de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, un pasajero salía de la terminal, llevando su equipaje, después de unos meses fuera por espectáculos en Europa, volvía a casa, había tantas cosas que hacer, ver a su esposa y su hijo, planear espectáculos de magia, y por supuesto, tener unos pequeños desafiantes atracos.

\- Es bueno estar en casa.

Continuara…


	8. Parte VIII

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE VIII**

Shinichi realmente odiaba las clases de primaria, la primera vez fueron algo aburridas, la segunda vez fueron una tortura, la tercera vez se estaba volviendo el infierno, estaba tratando muy duro para no dormirse o bostezar, especialmente porque ya estaban por salir, especialmente con la mirada afilada de su profesor, el hombre sospechaba algo, pero no sabía que.

¿Era muy tarde para fingir ser un hikikomori?

No, era muy tarde, además que no le gustaría estar encerrado en la casa, siguió escribiendo intentado ahora ocultar su puchero, era tan injusto, pero trago su rabia, ¿quién había sido descuidado?, ¿quién no llamo a la policía?, si, exactamente.

\- La tarea para mañana será traer una investigación sobre la fotosíntesis, a mano – y con estas últimas palabras, fue liberado de su horror.

\- Irene-chan, ¿vas a venir con nosotras para jugar en el parque? – pregunto Rei, una de las tres niñas que las incluyeron en su grupo, ella tenía cabello castaño hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran mieles, y siempre usaba ropa con motivos de gato.

\- ¿Estamos hablando del parque principal? – preguntó con cautela, ya había conocido que suelen ocultar información para llevarle a otros lugares mucho más interesantes, según la opinión de los niños.

\- ¡Si!, están diciendo que los columpios se mueven solos – dijo con emoción Mai, ella tenía los ojos verdes, un lunar adornaba a un lado de su ojo izquierdo, su cabello era negro, que llegaba a su barbilla, le gustaba usar vestidos amarillos y naranjas.

\- ¡Ha estado ocurriendo por una semana!, mi vecina también lo estaba diciendo – dijo al fin Shiyo, quien tenía el cabello rizado y castaño, que usaba en coletas altas, sus ojos también eran castaños, y le gustaba usar conjuntos deportivos en rosa o rojo.

\- Bien, pero nos regresamos a nuestras casas a las seis y media, si nos tardamos mucho, se preocuparan por nosotras – dijo el detective, sabiendo que posiblemente algo no le estaban diciendo, como había dicho anteriormente, no era la primera vez.

\- ¡Ok! – dijeron las tres, terminando de arreglar sus mochilas para irse, el detective encogido suspiró resignado, enviando un mensaje a Kaito.

"Niñera de nuevo, llegaré a las siete"

"Bien, cuídate, y nada de cosas divertidas, eh"

"Si, si"

Ya tenía un rastreador, ¿qué más quería?, ¿cámara en tiempo real?, en cuando acabo, se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz de su profesor lo detuvo.

\- Edogawa-chan, ¿podrías quedarte un momento? – preguntó el doble de Gin, dejando unos papeles en el escritorio, el detective encogido sintió un escalofrió de miedo, pero intento calmarse.

\- Si, espérenme en la salida – les dijo a las chicas, quienes solo dieron su aprobación mientras se iban.

El profesor duro un momento buscando algo, cuando lo encontró, le dio una hoja a Conan, quien la tomo con cautela, ¿había hecho algo mal?, dado que la nota solo venia un pequeño párrafo con la fecha y la hora para que Kaito viniera a tener una plática con el profesor.

\- ¿Estoy en problemas? – preguntó con curiosidad, el profesor suavizo su mirada, que era mucho más espeluznante que la mirada de hielo del Gin que conoció de antemano.

\- No, no estás en problemas, simplemente, hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar con tu hermana mayor – dijo el doble de Gin, tratando de ser reconfortante, Conan suspiro mentalmente.

\- Esta bien, se lo daré a mi hermana, nos vemos profesor – dijo guardando la nota y corriendo a la salida, cualquier cosa que quisiera hablar con Kaito no debería ser un problema, el problema sería lo que el mago podría inventarse.

\- Vayan con cuidado – fueron las últimas palabras que escucho, en realidad no quería pensar en eso, que se encargará su compañero, ahora su preocupación era cuidar que esas tres niñas no allanaran morada, porque cuando había la posibilidad de un fantasma, ni las murallas de dos metros las detenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus temores se confirmaron, efectivamente estaban en el parque central, pero los columpios de los que estaban hablando no estaban en el parque en sí, sino en una casa grande y con jardín cerca de la locación, que por la condición de ciertas partes de la estructura, ha estado sola un tiempo, un año, máximo, pero ahora tenía nuevos dueños, había marcas frescas de actividad en el pasto, y las huellas de un coche recientemente.

\- No podemos entrar ahí – por quinta vez, intentaba persuadir a sus compañeras de entrar en la casa, habían encontrado un agujero al lado de un arbusto, y estaban dispuestas a buscar su fantasma.

\- Pero Irene-chan – se quejó Mai, pero Conan no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

\- No, regresemos, es peligroso, además, que pasa si los dueños están – dijo Conan razonablemente.

\- Irene-chan, esta casa no tiene dueños, hace mucho tiempo que no lo tienen – dijo Shiyo confundida.

\- Es cierto, la familia anterior se fue, mamá dice que es triste que esta casa este tan sola cuando es tan bonita – dijo Rei.

\- Pero… - Conan miró de nuevo las cosas que resaltaban a su vista, y que claramente confirmaban presencia humana reciente… pero si no tenía dueños…

\- Así que vamos a entrar – dijo Mai de nuevo.

\- Espera, ¿no es más fácil ver fantasmas de noche? – preguntó, tratando de llamar su atención.

\- … - las niñas se miraron entre sí para pensar en la respuesta.

\- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto – dijo Rei acariciando su mentón.

\- Pero no nos van a dejar venir de noche – dijo en un puchero Shiyo.

\- Podemos hacer una visita nocturna, con un adulto o dos, se enojaran con nosotras si nos metemos a un lugar sin permiso – dijo de nuevo Conan, persuadiendo a las niñas, la situación de esa casa le estaba dando mala espina, y le había prometido a Kaito que se alejaría de los problemas, aunque contenerse así mismo estaba siendo un problema.

\- ¿Crees que un adulto nos acompañe? – preguntó con curiosidad Shiyo, como una niña inteligente, estaba viendo los beneficios de la sugerencia de Conan, un adulto siempre significaba seguridad, y aunque ellas querían la aventura, tenían sentido de la auto conservación, lo que es una bendición, además que seguramente estaban mucho más tentadas por poder venir de noche.

\- Sí, mi hermana puede hacerlo – dijo Conan aliviado, sabía que había ganado la ronda.

\- ¡Sería como una pijamada! – gritó emocionada Mai.

Espera, ¿Qué?

\- Esa es una fantástica idea – dijeron Shiyo y Rei de acuerdo, olvidando la casa, Conan hizo una mueca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Deja de reírte – dijo Conan haciendo un puchero, le había dicho a Kaito la dos cosas importantes hoy en día, su visita al profesor Koibito el día de mañana, y su para nada planeada pijamada.

\- Bien, bien, estoy tan orgulloso por ti, haz hecho amigas, aunque una pijamada, eso será algo complicado – dijo señalando su departamento, debido a que la habitación de invitados era un taller, su baño tenía más accesorios de maquillaje que nada, su habitación principal era rara…

\- Querías que me alejará de los problemas, bueno, eso hice – dijo Conan mirando en un puchero.

\- Estas en lo correcto, has hecho un buen trabajo, supongo que puedo ayudarte en eso, mientras sea un lugar abandonado y se noche ellas estarán felices, ¿no? – preguntó el mago, haciendo un gesto pensativo.

\- Si, y posiblemente estén contenidas por un tiempo, espero – dijo el detective resignado.

\- Esta bien, yo me encargo, aunque debería hablar con sus madres, quizás deba recogerte mañana, e ir a dejar a cada una a su casa y preguntar, además que tú maestro también quiere hablar conmigo, así que resolveríamos todo lo pendiente – dijo el mago viéndose realizado, por alguna extraña razón.

\- Solo espero que esto no traiga más problemas de los necesarios – dijo suspirando.

\- Si no funciona, aun puedo intentar atraerlas a la magia – dijo el mago sacando tarjetas de la nada.

\- Dios, no – este mundo no necesita más magos descarados.

\- ¿Quieres que revise esa casa abandonada del parque también? – preguntó Kaito escondiendo las cartas de nuevo.

\- Si, vas, confirmas la situación, y llamas a la policía si es necesario, no repetición de la otra vez – dijo Conan.

\- Ok

Al día siguiente, unos secuestradores fueron atrapados por la policía usando una casa abandonada debido a una llamada anónima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito se presentó a la primaria, un poco antes de que terminara el horario normal, había preparado un montón de situaciones mentales para la llamada del profesor de Conan, de las más normales hasta las más improbables, además de que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para su salida de chicas, el mago estaba seguro que recibiría una patada por ese pensamiento.

Cuando la campanada final se escuchó, Kaito se preparó.

\- Anne-neechan – dijo Irene saludándola, atrás del venían tres preciosas niñas, mirándose sonrientes al verla.

\- Hola, ¿ellas son tus amigas? – preguntó mirando a cada una, ella miraban entre admiración y felicidad.

\- Si, ella es Rei, Mai y Shiyo – dijo Irene presentándolas – ella es mi hermana, Anne- dijo Conan presentándoles entre si.

\- He escuchado tanto de ustedes, estoy muy feliz que sean amigas de mi hermana – dijo Anne, dándoles pequeños dulces rosas de chocolate.

\- Es un placer conocerte Anne-neechan – dijo la chica pelinegra.

\- Eso está bien, voy a hablar con Koibito-sensei, cuando vuelva, iremos a sus casas para preguntar sobre nuestra pijamada, ¿ok? – dijo sonriente.

\- ¡Sí! – dijeron al unísono, Kaito vio con diversión como Conan rodo los ojos, cuando estaba caminado al salón, alcanzo a escuchar, "tu hermana es muy bonita Irene-chan".

El maestro le estaba esperando cuando se adentró al aula.

\- Buenas tardes – saludo cordialmente, el maestro le correspondió el gesto.

\- Gracias por asistir – dijo el profesor mirando algunos papeles, y saco rápidamente una carpeta.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó poniendo una cara preocupada.

\- No realmente, más bien tiene que ver con las habilidades de Edogawa-chan – dijo el profesor, sacando varias hojas, las cuales le enseño, eran tareas de Conan, Kaito no veía el problema en un principio, pero entre más las miraba, más sabía lo que estaba mal.

\- Ya veo, quiere hablar de la inteligencia de mi hermana – dijo Kaito, en esas hojas claramente estaba el trabajo de alguien con más conocimiento que un niño de diez años normal, y eso que se estaba conteniendo, Kaito podría saberlo, pero aun así, había pequeños detalles que no deberían estar ahí, como algunos kanjis que no se aprendían hasta la secundaria o preparatoria.

\- Ella no debería estar en mi clase, es una genio, debería estar en una clase más avanzada – dijo rotundamente el profesor, Kaito suspiró.

\- Ella estaba en una en Estados Unidos – dijo con cierto pesar, tratando de transmitir su angustia, lo que resultó.

\- ¿La molestaban? – preguntó como si hubiese descubierto la verdad absoluta del comportamiento de Irene, no era la verdad, pero servirá.

\- Los niños son tan crueles – dijo con cierta tristeza – y ahora se está acostumbrado, incluso está saliendo con niñas de su edad, se ve mejor que en mucho tiempo – dijo Anne, suspirando con añoranza.

\- Ya veo, creo que ahora entiendo su comportamiento, y su miedo a la escuela, incluso a sus profesores, ¿está segura que su condición está mejorando? – preguntó con cautela pensando en sus opciones.

\- Puede que este algo aburrida, pero siempre está hablando de la escuela y sus compañeros con una gran energía – dijo Kaito pensando en esos recuerdos, aunque era para quejarse más que otra cosa.

\- Entiendo, si estar en esta clase le ayuda, aunque no le ayude a sacar todo su potencial, supongo que es mejor, pero me gustaría hacer para que no se aburra, he visto sus ojos dormitando a mitad de la clase – dijo con cierta diversión a lo último.

\- Oh, estaría tan avergonzada de haber sido descubierta – dijo Kaito con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Tiene algún consejo que pueda implementar para ella? – preguntó el profesor, tomando una pluma para hacer notas.

\- A ella le gustan los acertijos, es muy buena en eso, pero creo que cualquier cosa que implemente para su educación estará bien, mientras sea un desafío, y que haga que su mente pensar, su personaje preferido es Sherlock Holmes, y también sueña con ser un detective – dijo Kaito, si esto ayudaba a que la primaria sea menos aburrida para su compañero, estaba bien.

\- Ya veo, creo que puedo hacer un plan de estudios personalizado – dijo el maestro, mirándose muy aliviado, al parecer estaba preocupado por la forma en que se comportaba Conan en la escuela.

\- Gracias por preocuparse por Irene – dijo con sinceridad Kaito.

\- No hay de que – con esto, su reunión fue terminada, y ambos de despidieron, cuando salió al patio, las cuatro niñas estaban jugando a las atrapadas.

\- Chicas, es hora de irse – dijo con una sonrisa, ahora solo faltaba pedir un permiso triple, pero eso iba a ser fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kudo regreso a casa ese día, sabía que algo estaba mal en el ambiente, intento pensar en cualquier cosa que podría ser, pero su mente parecía bloqueada después de un caso particularmente sangriento de regreso a casa, estas últimas semanas estaba pensando seriamente si había sido maldecido o algo, la cantidad de veces que se encontraba en el lugar de un asesinato eran ridículas.

Hattori ya había prometido traerle un amuleto de buena suerte, y alejar a las malas vibras.

Entró a su casa con cautela, mirando a todos lados sospechosamente, fue cuando escucho los pasos apresurados a su dirección.

\- ¡Shin-chan! – ah mierda, sus padres estaban de vuelta.

Continuara…


	9. Parte IX

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE IX**

\- Pareces feliz – dijo una voz, llamando la atención de su amigo, el joven Hattori había estado espaciando un poco, le había pedido a Kazuha la fabricación de unos amuletos para Kudo y Hakuba, tantas semanas con tantos encuentros con asesinatos era completamente extraño.

\- Bueno, es bueno verte – dijo simplemente, la mirada completamente a sabiendas de su amiga de la infancia le dijo todo.

\- Hattori, pensé que habías aprendido en guardarme cosas – dijo ella mientras seguía haciendo los amuletos, el detective hizo una mueca, recordando exactamente lo que estaba hablando.

Después de todo, su amiga era una miko, la principal del Santuario Kozu Jinja, y ella podía ver el futuro en las estrellas, Kudo y Hakuba no creían en esas cosas, pero Hattori sabia mejor, que había aprendido a las malas en confiar en las habilidades de Kazuha.

\- Deberías invitar a esa persona a Osaka, quiero conocerle – dijo ella terminado por fin los amuletos.

\- Yo veré lo que puedo hacer – dijo sonrojándose al verse descubierto, Kazuha sonrió. - ¿sabes lo que pasa con Kudo y Hakuba? – preguntó aceptando los amuletos.

\- Por lo que me has comentado, he visto las estrellas para descubrirlo, lo único que sé, es que hubo una perturbación hace un mes en la energía, y la atracción que sufre Kudo puede ser el resultado de eso, también puede ser aconsejable que este más con su primo, podría ayudar – dijo Kazuha, mirando el cielo un poco en trance.

\- ¿Su primo?, creo que está demasiado ocupado ahora, he visto los comerciales, esperemos que los amuletos funcionen – dijo Hattori suspirando.

\- Yo también lo espero – ambos de despidieron, mientras Kazuha miraba de nuevo al cielo, estaba ansiosa de conocer la persona que había llamado la atención de su Hattori, por extraña razón no podía verle bien, no sabía su género, su edad, su rostro, nada, solo que era una persona, que estaba junto a otra persona que no podía ver tampoco, en diecisiete años, eso nunca había pasado.

No sabía si estar celosa o consternada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un parque de Nakano se desarrollaba la siguiente escena, aun había sol en el cielo, pero pronto se oscurecería.

\- ¿Quién esta lista? – preguntó en voz enérgica Anne mientras tenis las manos en la cintura, había pequeñas niñas en sus piernas, llevando mochilas en la espalda, con grande sonrisas en sus caras, al menos tres de ellas, una solo miraba con aburrimiento a las otras cuatros.

\- ¡Estamos listas! – dijeron Mai, Rei y Shiyo, mostrando sus caras sonrientes.

\- ¡Bien! – siguió la chica levantando un brazo. – Como han notado, he pedido permiso a sus madres para esta excursión nocturna, este viernes será nuestra aventura, pero como todos sabemos, tenemos que tener reglas que seguir para que la experiencia sea buena, así que si alguna rompe las reglas, yo las regresaré a sus casas de inmediato, ¿entendido? – dijo Anne de nuevo mostrando autoridad.

\- ¡Sí! – chillaron emocionadas.

\- Muy bien, hoy es viernes, pasaremos la noche en la casona vieja de la señora Sakurada-san que no ha dado permiso, así que el sábado temprano regresaremos a casa, las reglas son las siguientes, ninguna va sola a ningún lado, nadie va a buscar cosas peligrosas, ninguna hará planes para escabullirse de mi vista, no entren en lugares que yo no haya mencionado, pueden hacer video y pueden grabar audio, no tienen permitido gritar, a menos de que sea una emergencia, no debieron traer cosas peligrosas ustedes mismas, como navajas o encendedores, no pueden prender fuego sin mi permiso, cuando diga que se duerman, lo harán, no hagan bromas, si todas seguimos estas recomendaciones, nuestra pijamada será un éxito – dijo Anne mirando a cada una intensamente.

\- ¡Si señora! – dijeron de nuevo las chicas.

\- Entonces, por favor síganme, la casa está cerca, vamos a divertimos, y no se separen de mi – con esta frase, empezó a guiar el camino, platicando de cosas mundanas.

Conan suspiró ligeramente atrás de las otras y Kaito. Mai, Rei y Shiyo habían caído en las garras del encanto de Kaito, y no había nada que ellas hiciera para decepcionarla, esperaba que esta salida en realidad funcionará y sus ansias por las cosas sobrenaturales bajara un poco, al menos un tiempo.

Su tiempo en la escuela primaria había mejorado un poco, durante la plática del doble de Gin y Kaito, el mago había logrado que el maestro dificultara las tareas un nivel lo suficientemente desafiante, junto con algunos ensayos y debates sobre libros, los cuales incluía algunos que no había leído nunca, y que aún tenía que contenerse los suficiente para no parecer demasiado incongruente, era mejor que simplemente hacer algo demasiado simple.

Estaba agradecido por eso.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar a una casa que se veía un poco abandonada. Era grande, de dos pisos, y su patio estaba bastante descuidado. Kaito saco una llave de su bolsa, y abrió la reja.

\- Muy bien, es aquí, ahora es el momento de elegir, podemos quedarnos en el patio trasero, o en la sala, escojan sabiamente – dijo Kaito abriendo la puerta principal.

\- ¿Patio o Sala?, oh, que emocionante – dijo Shiyo saltando en sus pies.

\- Escojamos la sala, estaremos en el medio de la casa, y podremos oír todo – dijo Mei con brillos en los ojos.

\- Concuerdo, aunque el patio podríamos hacer una fogata, pero la sala está en la mitad de la casa, oiremos incluso el más pequeño de los pasos – dijo Rei también emocionada.

\- Cualquiera está bien – dijo Conan solo para seguir la corriente.

\- Vamos a quedarnos en la sala Anne-neechan – dijo Shiyo.

\- Buena elección, entonces vamos a prepararnos – con esto los cinco entraron en la casa, la cual estaba empolvada, había telarañas en las paredes, algunas cosas se habían roto con el tiempo, la pintura estaba caída, con cada nueva cosa, los brillitos que estaban externando las niñas reales se volvían cada vez más evidentes y numerosos.

Conan solo miró con una gotita en la cabeza, entre más terrorífico parecía, más felices se hacían, no lo entendía en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la cual estaba vacía, Kaito se puso a trabajar, sacando una lona de plástico azul doblada, para poner en el suelo y evitar el polvo, cuando la extendió, media cuatro por cuatro metros, cubriendo apenas la mitad del cuarto.

\- Muy bien, nos quedaremos aquí, está en nuestra base de operaciones, dejaremos los zapatos en el piso, y en la lona pondremos nuestras cobijas, nuestras cosas, y aquí dormiremos – dijo Kaito dejando sus zapatos en la orilla de la lona, entrando en ella, para sentarse y sacar las cosas de la mochila.

\- Es suave – dijo Mei viendo la lona, y tocándola con asombro, Shiyo y Rei la siguieron para darse cuenta que sí, la lona era prácticamente una colchoneta gigante, pero la mayor la tenía doblada.

\- Wow, eso es impresionante – dijo Shiyo palmando la superficie azul, que era bastante suave.

\- Por un momento pensé que dormiría en el suelo – dijo Rei sorprendida, rebotando en la lona.

Conan las ignoro para entrar en la lona, ya acostumbrado a las cosas inverosímiles que el mago suele sacar, se quedó a su lado para empezar a sacar sus cosas.

\- Muy bien, vamos a prepararnos, hay que poner en posición la cámara, y las grabadoras, así que haremos un recorrido ahora para conocer el lugar, luego comeremos nuestro bento mientras contamos historias de terror, después haremos un segundo recorrido al lugar, y al final dormiremos, ¿entendido? – dijo Kaito explicando la situación.

\- ¡Sí! – con esta exclamación, empezó la pijamada de noche de chicas de terror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jamás en su corta vida Shiyo se había sentido tan emocionada, primero conocía a una amiga tan genial como Irene-chan, y luego conoció a la chica más genial del mundo, Anne-neechan era impresionante, era la primera vez que su madre le dejaba ir a una pijamada, también era la primera vez que estaba en una casa encantada con el permiso de su madre, aun mejor, estaba con sus amigas juntas disfrutando de la experiencia.

Primero sacaron las cosas de sus mochilas y las acomodaron, Anne-necchan había puesto una lámpara en la mitad de la lona, que iluminaba la habitación, lo más lindo, es que tenían figuras de estrellas, que le daba una sensación cómoda a la habitación. También acomodaron sus bentos, y sus mantas para poder dormir.

Su primer recorrido fue de reconocimiento, donde Anne-neechan explicaba las habitaciones y lo que había ahí, incluso donde era mejor poner las grabadoras y las cámaras, ayudando a instalarlas, era oscuro cuando terminaron.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, se acomodaron para terminar su cena, mientras cada una de ellas contaba por turnos una historia, Irene-chan tenia las mejores por lejos, llenas de cosas extrañas, que aunque al final eran hechos por humanos, era muy interesante de escuchar, Anne-neechan tenía las mejores historias de vampiros y brujas sin embargo, lo que le replanteo la idea de conocer a alguna.

Después hicieron un recorrido con las linternas, conteniendo la respiración en cada paso para escuchar mejor cualquier movimiento, no sucedió nada, pero aún tenían esperanzas en las grabadoras y la cámara.

Y como había dicho Anne-neechan, durmieron después de ese recorrido, lo que era la primera vez que dormía tan tarde.

Cuando amaneció, recogieron sus cosas mientras tomaban las grabadoras y la cámara, deseosas de conocer si habían logrado grabar algo, aunque, reflexiono Shiyo, había sido muy divertido con o sin fantasmas.

Deberían hacerlo de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No vamos a hacer esto de nuevo, nunca – dijo Conan mirando cansado.

\- Creo que fue divertido – dijo Kaito sonriente, habían dejado a las otras niñas en sus casas hace un tiempo, y se dirigían a su departamento.

\- Es demasiado estresante, aunque su comportamiento fue muy ejemplar – reconoció Conan con una mueca, no como ciertos pequeños detectives que conocía personalmente.

\- Si, ninguna trato de… - el mago dejo de hablar y de caminar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Conan mirando como su compañero se quedó mirando fijamente algo, el pequeño detective dirigió su atención, cuando se percató de lo que había sorprendido a su compañero, hizo otra mueca interior, después de todo, ere periódico anunciaba un atraco Kid el domingo en el museo de Tokio, Conan tomo la mano del mago y la jalo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. - ¿quieres ir? – preguntó cuándo Kaito por fin salió de su trance.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó un poco confundido, tratando de regresar a sus pensamientos habítales.

\- Al atraco, ¿quieres ir?, después de todo, es importante – preguntó de nuevo Conan, al menos parcialmente aliviado que el otro siguiera caminando.

\- Yo no lo sé – dijo Kaito suspirando pesadamente.

\- Podemos ir si quieres – dijo Conan de nuevo, dando su apoyo. – Vamos a estar en el público, pero podemos ir a ver, tengo curiosidad de saber cómo es él – dijo el mini detective.

\- Es el mejor – dijo Kaito con una sonrisa suave – al menos el de mi mundo es el mejor, ahora me ha entrado curiosidad – dijo Kaito pensativo.

\- Entonces, ¿iremos? – preguntó Conan sonriendo.

\- Si, vamos a ver al Kid de este mundo en acción – concedió Kaito, caminaron un tramo más en silencio – Gracias – murmuró, Conan sonrió sabiendo el porqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toichi estaba extasiado, el próximo atraco estaba pintando para ser el mejor de su carrera, seguramente el inspector Nakamori estará feliz de verlo, gritando que lo arrestará en cada minuto que pueda, era bueno estar en casa.

\- Papá, deja la sonrisa espeluznante, mamá piensa que estás planeado una broma masiva – dijo su hijo, quien a pesar de su regaño, estaba sonriendo gratamente.

\- No es eso, estoy feliz por saber que han aceptado hacerte dos sencillos individuales para el próximo disco de tu grupo musical – dijo Toichi orgulloso, hace mucho tiempo había aceptado que su hijo no estaba interesado en la magia, pero en una carrera musical, había empezado como un idol masculino no muy reconocido, pero los planes de Kaito siempre han sido la cima, como deberían ser, y su largo camino acaba de acortarse un poco.

\- Estoy feliz por eso, quizás debamos hacer una reunión familiar, hace tiempo que no he podido ver a mi primo – dijo Kaito terminando de escribir algo, seguramente una canción.

\- Eso suena bien, hablare con Yuusaku, están en Japón ahora, hace tiempo que no los veo tampoco – dijo Toichi sonriendo por las próximas reuniones, definitivamente era bueno estar en casa.

Continuara…


	10. Parte X

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE X**

Domingo, nueve de la noche, en un callejón oscuro y escondido, se llevaba un momento de pánico intenso, había tres personas reunidas en ese punto, lejos de la vista, pero no lo suficiente, porque aun podían oír a los fans de Kid quienes aún no habían despejado los alrededores del museo, había algunos helicópteros pasando por el cielo, pero ninguno estaba ni cerca de su aproximación.

\- ¡Oh dios! – dijo una voz adolecente un poco en pánico.

\- Cálmate – dijo otra voz infantil exasperada, aunque un poco en choque por la situación.

\- Pero mira lo que hemos hecho – dijo el adolecente señalando a un punto específico del callejón.

\- Cálmate he dicho, no pasa nada, no creo que os haya visto y nadie se dio cuenta – dijo de nuevo la voz infantil intentando ser razonable.

\- Pero… - dijo la voz adolecente, mirando aún muy abatido.

-Concéntrate, mira, solo está dormido – dijo la nuevo la voz infantil.

\- Pero hemos dormido a Kid – dijo la voz adolecente, dando a entender el verdadero problema de sus minutos de pánico.

El niño hizo una mueca aceptando la situación.

\- Si pero nadie lo ha visto – ambos miraron al sujeto de blanco que estaba en el callejón, había quedado muy incómodamente apoyado en la pared, semi sentado, por algún milagro el sombrero aún estaba en su cabeza, pero no había necesidad con dos personas que sabían su identidad. - Maldita sea, tenemos que irnos antes de que despierte – dijo el niño de nuevo haciendo otra mueca, esto definitivamente llamaría la atención.

\- Pero no podemos, ¿y si alguien lo ve? – dijo la voz adolecente.

Ambos gimieron de nuevo al recordar los sucesos que les habían llevado a esta maldita situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Domingo, nueve de la mañana.

Kaito había despertado temprano algo ansioso desde que habían decidido ir al atraco de Kid junto con Conan, apenas había podido dormir, y tenía tanta energía contenida como cuando estaba en uno de sus primeros atracos, los nervios y la expectación de hacer una buena función.

Solo que esta vez era por ver una versión alternativa de su padre muerto, que no estaba ayudando a su resolución.

Conan había sido muy comprensible en animarlo en asistir, porque Kaito sabía que en el fondo realmente quería ver un espectáculo lo más parecido que pudo haber hecho su padre en vida, después de todo, una cosa era leerlo en el periódico o los reportes de policía, y otro era verlo en directo, o lo más directo posible.

\- Buenos días – la voz adormilada de su compañero lo saco de sus pensamiento, dándole una sorpresa.

\- Buenos días – respondió Kaito, viendo la hora, había estado perdido en sus pensamientos algo de tiempo, y no había oído cuando se había levantado.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Conan, viéndose algo lindo tratando de despejar el sueño de su persona.

\- Podría ser mejor, pero lo superare, voy a hacer el desayuno – el detective encogido solo parpadeo mirando al mago ir a la cocina.

Veinte minutos después, Kaito había preparado unos huevos con plátano, que en realidad estaba mejor de lo que se veía, Conan estaba sentado como Irene, con un juego deportivo azul, comiendo tranquilamente, el mago había notado, que el pequeño detective había dejado de quejarse de su cocina extraña, y ahora se lo comía como lo mejor de esa semana, siempre le hacía sonreír.

Con el plus que se veía muy mono, pero ni loco lo diría en voz alta, seguramente sufriría las consecuencias.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – pregunto el detective cuando terminó su plato.

\- Vamos al trabajo, esperemos que esta vez no haya incidentes – dijo mirando a Conan detenidamente – cuando salgamos, iremos a comer, y luego nos dirigiremos al atraco, aunque el robo será en Tokio con mucha gente, prefiero ir con algún disfraz – dijo al fin el mago.

\- ¿Disfraz? – preguntó Conan un poco confundido.

\- Más por la costumbre que por otra cosa, pero también es por si pasa algo, nuestra suerte es mala en Tokio –dijo de nuevo el mago, mirando pensativo.

\- Vale, pero si vamos a ir disfrazados, al menos que sea de chicos, me estoy cansando de esto – dijo señalando la coleta.

\- Bien – acordó el mago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Domingo, tres de la tarde.

\- Me alegra tanto que hayan podido visitarnos, hace tiempo que no teníamos una cena familiar – dijo Yukiko felizmente, mientras ella y su hermana Chikage terminaban de cocinar… más bien Chikage lo hacía, Yukiko terminaba con la ensalada.

\- Kaito y Toichi estaban muy ansiosos de una reunión, especialmente porque no se ha podido por su trabajo, y desde que escuchamos todos los casos que Shinichi estaba recibiendo últimamente, Kaito estaba más ansioso de comprobar que su primo estuviera bien – dijo Chikage algo preocupada.

\- Lo sabemos, es la misma razón por la que volvimos, Megure nos informó de la situación, y Yuusaku no tardó en comprar los boletos de avión, me alegra tanto que Shinichi tenga a sus amigos detectives para ayudarlo – dijo Yukiko algo infeliz, ella no tenía ningún problema con el trabajo que su hijo había escogido, pero desde hace unas semanas, la cantidad de casos que caían literalmente sobre él habían aumentado de manera alarmante.

\- Esperemos que Kaito le ayude a sacar tensión, que lo va a necesitar – dijo Chikage mientras el sonido de sus chicos jugando con videojuegos llegó a la cocina, al parecer, Kaito había ganado de nuevo de manera escandalosa.

Ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

Mientras los chicos tenían una competencia en Street Fighter en la sala, y las hermanas estaban en la cocina, en el estudio del escritor de la casa, se encontraban dos amigos jugando al ajedrez, cuando se conocieron, jaman pensaron que se encontrarían en esta situación de camarería, pero tenían que enamorarse de ciertas mujeres que compartían lazos sanguíneos, las cuales sabían de sus escapadas de persecución solo por el placer de hacerlas.

Sus hijos eran realmente ignorantes que a la sombra, Toichi era un ladrón fantasma y Yuusaku era un consultor detective anónimo, no había necesidad de exaltarlos, especialmente porque Kaito iba a convertirse en Idol, y Shinichi entraría en la policía como detective.

Ellos realmente se sentían como hermanos de sangre.

Era por eso, que no tenían nada de reparos de hablar de situaciones que harían a los medios de comunicación chillar de la noticia si la supieran, como esta vez, se trataba sobre el próximo robo de Kid.

\- ¿Le has hecho creer que vas por el diamante rosa de Italia a la policía mientras realmente vas por la estatua de Atenea?, tu realmente quieres ver al pobre inspector Nakamori sacar espuma por la boca – dijo divertido el escritor, mientras veía la nota de atraco por décima vez.

\- Yo no subestimaría al inspector Nakamori, se ha vuelto bastante hábil en adelantarse en algunas ocasiones – dijo Toichi divertido también. - ¿No vas a ir? – preguntó moviendo una pieza blanca, que era el color que había usado desde su primer juego.

\- Tengo algunas cosas de revisar, especialmente con la cantidad de casos nuevos que ha tenido Shinichi, preferiría que no saliera por hoy, así que él tampoco va – dijo el escritor, moviendo una de sus piezas, Toichi asintió, en ocasiones especiales, Nakamori dejaba que jóvenes detectives llegarán a los atracos, Shinichi era el que más había asistido que no pertenecía a la policía, poniéndolo en algunos problemas graves en algunas ocasiones.

\- Es realmente raro la cantidad de casos que ha recibido, si fuera Kaito estaría muy preocupado también – dijo Toichi moviendo otra pieza.

\- Al menos la visita de Kaito ha ayudado – dijo mientras se oía la voz triunfante de Shinichi quien estaría destrozando en alguna clase de juego a su primo en esos instantes.

\- Ah, será algo aburrido, pero es mejor así – dijo Toichi, siempre que iban Yuusaku o Shinichi era un desafío, hoy será aburrido, pero no había nada que hacer.

Al final de la noche, hubiese preferido que se quedara así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Domingo, ocho veinticinco.

Kaito y Conan habían llegado al museo, donde un montón de gente estaba esperando que el mago llegara a robarse la estatua dado que habían descubierto la pieza a robar debido a la nota de atraco, ambos vestidos como chicos, Conan tenia rasgos irlandeses, pecas en su nariz, ojos verdes, cabello rojo, el cual estaba en un corte largo, tratando de ocultar varios de sus rasgos, mientras la otra mitad era por maquillaje, usando una chaqueta azul marino con pants, Kaito también iba a juego, tratando de parecer su hermano mayor, su cabello era rojo también, pero con ojos ámbar, tenía una sudadera negra con gorro, cubriendo su cabeza y jeans.

No estaban en medio de la multitud, pero en una posición donde parecían encajar, pero fuera de los empujones, con una vista bastante buena, a pesar de la gente obstruyéndolo todo.

Conan estaba mirando a todos lados con añoranza en cierta medida, aunque no era un atraco de su Kid, esto era una experiencia algo similar, y traía varios recuerdos extrañarles, solo que esto era el atraco del Kid de este mundo, y estaban a punto de ver su habilidad.

El detective había visto varios videos por internet, junto con algunos reportes de la policía, pero posiblemente Kaito quien estaba a su lado, era mucho mejor que el Kid de este mundo, no era alguna clase de favoritismo, pero desde que habían descubierto que la organización de negro no existía, habían podido identificar porque el mundo parecía un poco menos complicado.

El simple hecho que este Kid no había sufrido alguna clase de amenaza constante de muerte que ellos supieran, no lo hacía malo en los shows que hacía, simplemente, no había tenido que hacer planes para evitar que alguien muriera, en el caso de Kaito, él había tenido que hacer planeación y constante vigilancia para compensar cualquier cosa inesperada.

En pocas palabras, el instinto, pensamiento, planeación, improvisación, armamento, conocimiento y habilidad de Kaito era muy superiores a este Kid. Que aplicaba también a él en el caso de los detectives adolecentes que habían visto hasta el momento.

Pero Conan había visto los ojos del mago, su anhelo, y sabía que al menos Kaito merecía ver a su padre en acción. Aunque fuera una versión alterna.

El atraco como había previsto Conan, no fue de la magnitud de Kaito, pero era bueno, la esencia que tenía era diferente, pero conservaba el propósito, la cosa terminó cuando el ladrón mago salió por un balcón y echaba una bola de humo sobre la multitud para desaparecer, mientras los helicópteros empezaban a buscar por el cielo.

\- Eso fue fantástico – dijo Kaito, murmurando suavemente.

\- No está mal – lo cual era verdad, si lo comparabas con el nivel de ese mundo.

\- Es hora de ir a casa – dijo Kaito tomando su mano para retirarse, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero fue en ese momento que sintió que algo les observaba, ambos miraron a su espalda al mismo tiempo confundidos y en alerta.

Solo había un montón de fans aun gritando.

\- ¿Acabas de sentir eso? – preguntó Conan con sospecha.

\- Lo hice – dijo el mago también con sospecha, la sensación no era maliciosa, pero era palpable para personas tan paranoicas como ellos.

Ambos de miraron, y empezaron a caminar, la sensación de algo viéndolos aún estaba presente.

Conan señalo a un callejón, dando entender su idea.

Kaito levanto la ceja, pero negó, caminarían un poco más, si aún los seguía, lo pondrían en práctica.

Conan frunció el ceño, pero asintió, no queriendo llamar la atención, pero la mirada aun los seguía.

Kaito accedió a la idea de Conan, y ambos se dirigieron al callejón más próximo, preparando sus armas, bombas de humo y somníferos junto un reloj, estaban listos cuando caminaron unos metros, en un ataque sincronizado, ambos usaron su munición ante la persona que los estaba siguiendo, aunque no era malicioso, preferían no llamar la atención sobre sí mismos.

Solo para descubrir un hombre en traje blanco inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Domingo, nueve quince de la noche.

\- Bueno, no es realmente nuestra culpa, él nos estaba siguiendo, aunque me entran dudas de porque – dijo Conan.

\- ¿Me pregunto porque hemos llamado su atención? – preguntó Kaito suspirando, ya había relegado el pánico, habían pasado quince minutos desde que su padre alternativo había estado inconsciente, y aun no había despertado, Kaito había sacado la capa negra de la chaqueta blanca para ocultar el traje blanco, y ser menos llamativo.

\- Los padres tienen maneras extrañas para saber - dijo Conan recordando cosas traumáticas de sus experiencias.

\- ¿Quieres decir que le recordé al Kaito de este mundo y llame su atención? – pregunto con una mueca, eso era inesperado, y no muy favorable.

\- Quizás – dijo el detective – tenemos que irnos antes de que despierte – dijo de nuevo, la efectividad de su dardo era media hora, pero si se había mezclado con el gas de sueño de Kaito, quizás su duración fuera mayor.

\- No lo podemos dejar aquí – dijo Kaito con conflicto en su cara.

\- ¿Qué propones? – preguntó Conan, cuando el mago sonrió, el detective no sabía que tan mal lo tomaría este Kid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toichi se sintió muy incómodo, su espalda estaba rígida, y tenía frio, era extraño, había tenido un atraco hoy en día, se supone que tendría que estar en su escondite, ¿Por qué se había dormido?

Se levantó de inmediato, porque aún estaba escapando cuando rebobino su memoria. ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando miró el lugar, se percató de que estaba en un parque, lo reconoció de inmediato, dicho parque estaba a veinte minutos del museo de Tokio, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, se miró así mismo, dándose cuenta que su ropa era de un vagabundo y que estaba acostado en una banca del parque…

Estaba seguro que estaba en su traje Kid, con cautela, llevo su mano a la cara, donde una máscara de látex le recibió.

Espera, espera…

Recordaba que había salido del museo con su trofeo, y cuando estaba recorriendo la multitud para escapar, por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver la silueta de Kaito.

Eso le paro.

Kaito no era fan de Kid, ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, y fue cuando también alcanzo a ver el niño pequeño a su lado.

Seguramente era una confusión, pero la sensación no se iba, así que le siguió, lo cual no era muy inteligente cuando solo estaba en su traje Kid, quizás su instinto de curiosidad le cegó más de lo debido, cuando siguió sin preocuparse por las consecuencias a ese callejón, siendo recibido por humo rosa y un piquete en el cuello.

Maldita sea, ¿Dónde quedo su profesionalismo?, Kaito se había quedado con Shinichi en la casa de los Kudo, ¿porque había pensado que estaba aquí?

Pero la sensación era igual que su hijo, bueno, no exactamente igual, pero era algo que nunca había sentido nunca, y su instinto le había dicho que era Kaito.

Y ahora por eso, alguien había visto su rostro, porque para ponerle ese disfraz definitivamente había tenido que quitarle el sombrero y el monóculo.

Ah, realmente estaba en problemas.

Continuara…

Nota: Exacto, en este mundo Yukiko y Chikage son hermanas .


	11. Parte XI

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE XI**

\- Así que… - empezó a decir Yuusaku, una vez que escucho toda la historia, Toichi había llegado en su traje de vagabundo, colándose por la casa, y confirmar que Kaito estuviera en la habitación que le pertenecía desde hace años dentro de la mansión, dado que se había quedado dormir, junto con su esposa, quien también se había dormido ya, su amigo era la única persona que lo estaba esperando aun.

El mago se movió incomodo en su asiento.

\- Reconozco que fue un descuido total de mi parte - dijo el mago mirando a sus manos y la estatua de Atenea que había estado oculta en su ropa, la cual no había sido robada, lo que era un pequeño consuelo, el escritor hizo un sonido con la boca de desaprobación.

\- Uno grande, sabes que Kaito no es fan de Kid, no había ninguna razón para que vaya, mucho menos cuando ha estado todo el día jugando con Shinichi, son inseparables, ahora por esto, existen dos personas que saben quién eres - dijo pensativamente el escritor, sin tratar de ser acusatorio, pero su compañero lo sintió como tal.

\- Pudo haber sido peor - dijo el mago, como haber sido entregado a la policía, por ejemplo.

\- Todavía no estamos seguros que esto no podría ponerse peor Toichi, ¿Quién te asegura que no usarán esto para chantajearte? - dijo Yuusaku de nuevo, el mago hizo una mueca.

\- Entiendo, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Toichi, después de todo, solo sabía que eran pelirrojos, un joven, y un niño, que poseían algunos juguetes bastante peligrosos, pero lo más destacado, tenían instinto, la forma en que fue acorralado, lo demuestra.

Se siente avergonzado por haber sido derrotado por niños.

\- Has dicho que eran extranjeros, vamos a buscarlos entonces - dijo Toichi entrando en su computadora, al parecer revisando sus datos.

\- No vi bien sus rostros - dijo Toichi, pero era mejor que no hacer nada.

\- No importa, tenemos que hacer el movimiento primero, no podemos esperar - dijo el escritor, después de todo, tenían mucha información que buscar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No iremos a ningún otro atraco - dijo Kaito cuando estaban en la cama esa noche, dispuestos a dormirse, lo iban a necesitar después de tanto estrés generado.

\- Completamente de acuerdo - dijo Conan, acomodándose en el futón, el mini detective estaba completamente seguro que el doble Kid estaría buscándolos ahora mismo en datos de información internacional, pero no iban a tener éxito, ya se habían encargado para esos inconvenientes hace mucho.

\- Y debemos alejarnos de los dobles de nuestros padres, no queremos que este incidente vuelva a pasar - dijo Kaito, recostándose, instintivamente acomodándose al lado de su compañero.

\- Bien, ¿entonces qué hacemos si nos encontramos con alguno? - preguntó Conan, acurrucándose levemente con el mago.

\- Bueno, esconderse si no nos han visto o salir de su vista si está a una distancia prudente, comunicarnos para evitar estar en la misma situación, no destacar, en mi caso puedo cambiar de disfraz de inmediato, debido a tu tamaño debe ser menor la sospecha, pero es mejor llamarme para sacarte del apuro, ¿entiendes? - preguntó Kaito, sintiendo el sueño llegando a él.

\- Esta bien - dijo Conan, que espero un poco más viendo como su compañero dormitaba hasta quedar dormido del todo.

Realmente sus padres eran aterradores, no importa qué mundo sea, y algo le decía que los dobles de este mundo no estaban muy lejos de los suyos.

Kaito tenía razón, tenían mala suerte en Tokio, aunque, sentía que faltaba algo…

Quizás no era muy importante.

Con ese pensamiento se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba alegremente en el cielo, era lunes, pero Kuroba se había quedado con su primo para esa semana, especialmente después de las noticias que había recibido, y estaba con miedo de presenciarlo en primera persona

Pero ya habían pasado más de doce horas del lunes, Kudo no había ido a la escuela por permiso de sus padres, y salieron a pasear un poco por Tokio, pero aún no había pasado nada.

\- No ha pasado nada - dijo Kuroba mirando a todos lados.

\- Eso es extraño - dijo Hakuba también mirando sospechosamente, se les había unido en algún momento de la mañana, quizás para ayudar si se amontonaban casos, ya había pasado antes.

\- Definitivamente extraño, quizás sean los amuletos - dijo Hattori, quien había aparecido ese lunes para traer los amuletos hechos por su amiga.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? - pregunto Kudo irritado, sabía que sus padres habían pedido permiso para que Kuroba y él pasaran tiempo juntos, y quitarle estrés generado en esas semanas.

\- Por si necesitas ayuda - dijo Hakuba sin inmutarse.

\- Porque tenía que ayudarte con mi promesa – dijo el de Osaka, su primo rodo los ojos.

\- Quizás deberíamos ir por esa calle, no hemos almorzado - dijo Hakuba señalado una dirección.

\- Es una buena idea - concordó Hattori.

Kuroba se sorprendió, al ver a su primo acariciar el puente de su nariz, se dio cuenta que él sabía algo. Dejando a los otros dos adelantarse, se quedó algo rezagado con su primo.

\- Oye, ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? - preguntó señalándolos, parecían bastante ansiosos.

\- Ya lo verás, ellos querrán comer en una cafetería, que está enfrente de una joyería, donde hay una dependienta trabajando - dijo su primo, quien parecía algo irritado.

\- ¿Una chica? - preguntó Kaito curioso.

\- Exacto - dijo Kudo, el Idol estaba curioso, ¿una chica?, a Hattori le gustaba la sacerdotisa que era su amiga, ¿no?, y Hakuba parecía no interesarle mucho…

\- Oh, quiero ver a esa chica - dijo Kuroba radiante, tenía que ser muy bonita para llamar la atención de esos dos.

Como había dicho su primo, habían escogido una cafetería, con una buena vista a una joyería, donde una linda chica atendía a los clientes, Kuroba vio diversión a los dos detectives perdidos en su mundo.

\- ¿Ellos saben que les gusta la misma chica? - preguntó Kuroba a su primo, quien parecía estar acostumbrado a esta imagen.

\- No lo creo - dijo Kudo mirándolos en su mundo.

\- Oh, no quiero estar con ellos cuando se enteren - dijo Kuroba divertido - ¿Cómo haces para sacarlos de ese estado? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Bueno, alguien grita, aunque hoy ha estado muy tranquilo – dijo Kudo mirando a todos lados, como esperando el grito de alguien, pero no pasó nada.

\- Eso me alegra, porque definitivamente no podría aguantarlo – dijo nervioso Kuroba, Kudo estaba de acuerdo, su primo era un idol que no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, y esperaba que nunca lo haga.

\- Pero cuando están demasiado embobados, puedo regresar a "eso" – dijo Kudo, que poco a poco, empezó a formar una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Eso? – preguntó curioso Kuroba.

\- Sí, hace algunas semanas alguien le hizo una broma a Hakuba, hemos intentado buscar al culpable pero… - dijo aun con esa sonrisa, buscando algo en su teléfono, la curiosidad de Kuroba estaba emergiendo.

\- ¿Una broma? – preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose más a su primo.

\- Si, mira – fue recibido por una imagen de Hakuba en el traje de sirvienta, movió los dedos para mostrarle las otras tres, Kuroba no lo soporto, empezó a reírse, su primo le siguió, llamando la atención por fin de sus compañeros.

Tardaron un momento en recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos? – preguntó Hattori, mirando un poco divertido.

\- Mostrando algunas cuentas fotos interesantes – dijo Kudo ya calmado.

\- Esta de Sailor Moon es especialmente buena – dijo Kuroba, mostrando la imagen en el celular de Kudo, Hakuba se sonrojo de inmediato.

\- Kudo – dijo acusadoramente el detective rubio.

\- ¿Todavía no la encuentras? – preguntó Hattori.

\- No, no tengo ni idea de quien fue – dijo Hakuba algo enfadado.

\- Bueno, tengo que reconocer su habilidad en el retoque digital – dijo Kuroba, sonriendo, moviendo el teléfono.

\- Kudo, eres una mala influencia – dijo Hattori.

Bueno, al menos ya no estaban embobados mirando como acosadores a la pobre chica de la joyería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente alguien lo odiaba, se dijo mentalmente Kaito, había notado a cierto grupo de personas en la cafetería de enfrente, y especialmente dos estaban mirándole, sintió muchos escalofríos por la espalda, espeluznante.

"Estoy maldecido"

Fue lo que envió por mensaje de texto a su compañero, sabía que estaba en la escuela, pero no habría problema, esperaba.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Fue lo que contestó, Kaito sonrió.

"El doble de Hakuba, el doble de Hattori, tú doble y mi doble están en la cafetería de enfrente"

Mandó el mensaje, Kaito también estaba sorprendido por ver a los cuatro juntos, era la primera vez también, se veían realmente como amigos, una escena que hubiese sido imposible en su mundo.

"Estas maldecido"

Fue la respuesta de Conan, Kaito sonrió con alegría ante la respuesta.

"Gracias por decir lo obvio"

Respondió de nuevo, mirando de reojo al frente.

"¿Te están mirando o algo?"

Preguntó con curiosidad su compañero, definitivamente preocupado.

"Si, especialmente los dobles de Hakuba y Hattori, nuestros dobles parecen más concentrados en su plática"

La respuesta tardó un poco, y fue simple.

"..."

"¿Compañero?"

Preguntó curioso.

"Seguramente no es nada relacionado con lo de ayer, así que cálmate"

"¿Entonces porque me están mirando?"

Preguntó, cuando miro de reojo, se dio cuenta que ya no le estaban prestando atención a él, respiró aliviado.

"Eres bonita"

"..."

Esa respuesta la sorprendió a Kaito, es cierto que había hecho su disfraz bonito, pero nunca pensó que Conan se lo diría.

"Quiero decir, Hakuba y Hattori ya te han visto antes, quizás te recuerdan o algo"

"Gracias por decir que soy bonita"

Mandó el mensaje, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Baja tus humos, será mejor que no llames su atención"

"Entendido"

Kaito sonrió aun más para si al dejar de leer los mensajes, bonita eh, aunque su comentario le hizo dudar en su cabeza, ¿los dobles se habían enamorado de él de esta forma?, nah, es imposible... Uggg desagradable.

Ah, pero Shinichi lo había llamado bonita.

Quizás debería hacer pastel de limón hoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- No ha pasado nada – dijo Kuroba al terminar el día, una vez instalado de nuevo en la mansión, su madre había hecho galletas.

\- ¿Es normal que considere esto extraño? – preguntó Hakuba, que los había perseguido aun a la mansión.

\- No, no lo es, este día podría considerarse normal – dijo Hattori, se quedó pensativo un momento. – Aunque Kazuha había mencionado algo… - dijo pensativo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó Kudo.

\- Ella mencionó que tu mala suerte no funcionaba con tu primo cerca – él detective se Osaka dijo con alegría.

\- Es bueno que este aquí una semana – dijo Kuroba feliz, agradecido mentalmente de que no recibiera el trauma de encontrarse con esa situación.

\- ¿Pero que pasara cuando se tenga que ir? – preguntó Hakuba.

\- Estará bien – dijo Kudo sin importarle. – Vendré a visitarte seguido – dijo el idol.

\- Gracias Kaito – dijo Kudo.

\- Creo que mientras tengas los amuletos estarás bien – dijo Hattori.

\- Espero que tengas razón – dijo Hakuba.

\- Todo va a estar bien – dijo Kudo con tranquilidad, nada podía ser peor que cadáveres cayendo cada cierto tiempo, estaría bien.

Continuara…


	12. Parte XII

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE XII**

A Conan no le gustaban las excursiones escolares, no lo hacían cuando tenía verdaderamente diez años, no lo harán ahora, pero no tenía muchas opciones en la materia, su profesor Koibito había decidido que un viaje el lunes de la semana siguiente al museo de historia de la tecnología era un buen lugar, sitio que no existía en su mundo.

Decir que sus compañeras de clase estaban tan emocionadas, no era decir menos, incluso Kaito parecía muy feliz por el desarrollo, no fue hasta que vio la cosa lila que entendió el porqué.

\- Tus amigas me dijeron que llevarían a juego chaquetas para el paseo, y preguntaron si tenías una, cuando les dije que no, inmediatamente me informaron lugares donde conseguirte una para el día de la excursión, pero decidí hacerte mejor una, ¿no quedo fantástica? – pregunto enseñándole la chaqueta de color lila suave, esponjosa, con gorro, donde unas largas orejas de conejo caían adorablemente, incluso tenía la maldita cola esponjosa al final de la espalda en color blanco.

La única razón por la cual la usaba, es porque la había hecho Kaito con sus manos, usando varias horas de su tiempo, solo por eso, no había ningún motivo ulterior, además que la capucha era muy conveniente, y los bolsillos ocultos eran maravillosos.

Eso no dejaba que fuera muy embarazoso, aunque no estaba solo, Rei estaba usando una chaqueta de gato café, con orejas y cola, Mai usaba el traje superior de un Pikachu, y Shiyo estaba usando la cosa más asquerosa, una chaqueta de ratón rosa.

Y se refería totalmente al color.

Hasta el momento, su visita había sido bastante bien, considerando que había cosas interesantes para descubrir y ver todas las diferencias que existían tecnológicamente entre sus mundos. Con algún comentario extraño de sus compañeras sobre cosas paranormales y teorías conspirativas, haciendo que los guías miraran incomodos.

Conan trataba de mantener el estatus infantil y los golpes en la frente al mínimo, lo que estaba resultando difícil. Con disimulo envió un mensaje a su compañero.

"¡Aburrido!"

"Sobreviras"

Fue la escueta y simple respuesta de Kaito, Conan hizo un pequeño puchero, acomodando su capucha

\- Edogawa-chan, no te quedes atrás – dijo el profesor llamando su atención, debido a que había bastante gente a esa hora de la mañana.

\- Voy – dijo mientras caminaba más rápido casi choca contra un hombre de la limpieza que estaba llevando su carrito, Conan miro con curiosidad solo un segundo sintiendo el olor intensamente a blanqueador.

Antes de formar un pensamiento, fue arrastrado por sus compañeras, para que no se queden atrás, también fue el momento que vio a cierto doble mirando con curiosidad el lugar.

Conan suspiró, solo su mala suerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kudo estaba teniendo un día singular, normalmente ese lunes asistiría a clases después de una semana de calidad con su primo, y por extraña razón, no había caído ningún cuerpo en las inmediaciones, no sabía que estaban tan tenso, hasta que prácticamente pudo caminar por la calle sin nadie muerto.

Su primo se tuvo que retirar el día anterior debido a razones laborales y escolares, dejando a un Kudo relajado y listo para enfrentar el día.

Sin embargo, no esperaba como primera acción del día llegar a revisar un robo grande de limpiador de drenaje, la dueña de una tienda pequeña, que había revisado sus productos ese mismo día, y se había dado cuenta que faltaban algunos cuantos litros, y debido a que nada había sido forzado, la responsabilidad recaía en algún conocido de la vieja mujer.

Así que en lugar de ir a la escuela, se puso a investigar de inmediato, el sospechoso no había sido muy hábil, y uno de los nietos había dejado un rastro evidente, antes de decirle a la señora del culpable, quería encontrar la evidencia sólida para que el problema fuera resuelto.

Llegar al lugar de trabajo del sujeto fue primero, debido a que trabajaba en la limpieza del museo, donde estaba en contacto con otros productos de limpieza, era raro que robará limpiador de drenaje, si en su trabajo ya tenía un alto contacto con ese producto.

\- Lamento las molestias – dijo Kudo presentándose al jefe de limpieza en su oficina, que era también donde estaban artículos de limpieza y varias maquinarias de ventilación.

\- No te preocupes, entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó amablemente el señor, que tenía cuarenta años.

\- Busco a Uzumi – que era el nombre del nieto de la dueña, el hombre parpadeo sorprendido.

\- Uzumi-kun, ¿eh?, él no ha venido hoy a trabajar – respondió amablemente. - ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó con cierta preocupación.

\- No realmente – respondió Kudo, no queriendo revelar su verdadero motivo. - ¿Tiene la dirección de su casa para poder visitarlo? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Claro, espera un momento – en una hora de papel, escribió la dirección, Shinichi la recibió con gratitud.

\- Gracias, entonces me retiro - un poco menos decepcionado se levantó para retirarse para irse, hasta que vio las cajas de cartón amontonadas, eran demasiadas incluso para un museo como ese, pero lo curioso era el contenido. - ¿Limpiador de drenaje?

\- Ah, los muchachos – fue el último susurró que escucho antes de sentir un dolor agobiante en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito estaba teniendo un buen día, las ventas habían sido altas, los clientes abundaban en la tienda, y no hubo ningún incidente hoy, pero lo que más le había alegrado el día, era Conan, o más bien la chaqueta de conejito que le había hecho, era tan lindo, había aprovechado la oportunidad para sacar todas las fotos que pudo, y que serían su tesoro oculto por la eternidad, sabe que le haría el detective si supiera.

Aunque no se había resistido mucho realmente.

Quizás podría convencerlo de vestirse a juego con otras cosas lindas…

\- ¿Cómo está el día de hoy Anne-chan? – preguntó la dueña de la tienda revisando su negocio.

\- Buenas ventas Sakurada-san – respondió amablemente.

\- Me alegro oír eso – dijo la señora mirando a la calle.

\- ¿Pasa algo Sakurada-san? – preguntó Kaito con curiosidad, su jefa miraba la calle esperando algo.

\- Me han confirmado que los presentadores Furuya del programa de "Visita en las calles" están por esta calle – dijo la señora.

\- ¿Presentadores? – preguntó Kaito con curiosidad.

\- Ah, cierto, has estado en Estados Unidos hasta hace poco, es un programa muy famoso que sale a las cinco de la tarde, con repetición el domingo, en un dúo de presentadores, Furuya Kaspar y su nieto Furuya Rei, son muy populares, y normalmente los negocios tratan de llamar su atención, y el aumento de las ventas es significativo – explico la mujer, Kaito frunció mentalmente el ceño, uno de esos nombres se le hacía familiar.

\- ¿Quiere llamar su atención Sakurada-san? – preguntó Kaito ahora mirando hacia la calle, tratando de encontrarlos.

\- En realidad no, tenerte aquí me ha ayudado mucho, y realmente no me agradan – respondió la mujer.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa porque pueden llegar a la tienda? – preguntó Kaito.

\- Estoy preocupada por ti – dijo la mujer suavemente.

\- ¿Hum? – ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- No te preocupes Anne-chan, yo te protegeré – dijo la mujer de nuevo, mostrando determinación, no terminó de decir su frase, cuando una camioneta de un canal de la televisión se paró en el local de enfrente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan tenía un presentimiento.

Lo cual era raro, porque él no se dejaba llevar por tales cosas, su maestro los había sacado para tener su almuerzo, y tratando de comer tranquilamente su bento sin que nadie le robará sus salchichas pulpo Sherlock Holmes ni sus verduras en forma de libros, no importa que fueran niñas pequeñas, era su bento, hecho por Kaito, incluso había puesto croquetas de pollo en forma de monóculo.

Sin embargo, lo que le estaba preocupando, era que su homologo no había salido desde hace tiempo, viendo la manera en que parecía tener problemas en cualquier lugar que iba, por experiencia propia, se preguntaba qué es lo que le había traído aquí.

Especialmente cuando debería estar en la escuela ahora mismo.

\- Maestro, ¿puedo ir al baño? – preguntó cuándo acabo de bento y lo guardo en su bolsa, el baño estaba bastante cerca, e iba a ser difícil escaparse.

\- Claro, no tardes mucho – dijo el maestro.

Sus compañeras aún estaban comiendo, así que no insistieron en ir con ella. Cuando el maestro estaba distraído, cambio rápidamente de dirección para buscar una manera de buscar sin llamar la atención, justo cuando pasaba por el aire acondicionado, se dio cuenta del tamaño, miro su cuerpo, y calculo rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién soy para quejarse? – dijo buscando una herramienta para abrir la reja de entrada.

Quince minutos después se encontraba deslizándose por el sistema de aire acondicionado en tanto silencio como puede, llenándose de polvo por todos lados.

\- ¿Cómo hace Kid para estar inmaculadamente limpio cuando está en estas cosas? – preguntó en voz baja, tratando de no estornudar, mirando por las rejillas del museo en cada habitación que encontraba.

También se dio cuenta de una cosa.

\- Kaito va a estar enojado conmigo – se dijo a sí mismo, pero aún no había nada de su doble, ¿era posible que se haya ido por otro lado y no lo había visto?, tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Justo cuando estaba por rendirse, se encontró en una clase oficina de limpieza, parecía una sala de intendencia, con un escritorio, varios lockers y sillas, pero había algo que llamó su atención, eso era una clase de dispositivo unido a la parte principal de aire acondicionado que separaba dos líquidos, pero que dejaba una zona para revolverlos, junto a montones de envases vacíos, usando el zoom de sus lentes, pudo verificar que eran de blanqueador y limpiador de drenaje… se veía extrañamente como una…

\- ¿Qué clase de psicópata hizo esto? – murmuró enfadado, dirigiendo rápidamente a la entrada para detener la locura de quien sea que lo haya planeado.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación se aseguró de cerrar la puerta primero, si el psicópata regresaba, no iba a ser sorprendido a la mitad, y posiblemente salir lastimado, aunque no iba a funcionar mucho, lo que tenía a la mano era simplemente cajas de cartón, sillas, y utensilios de limpieza, por el momento, las sillas y las escobas iba a ayudarle.

Se dirigió a la abominación que estaba en el fondo de la habitación para ver cómo funcionaba, y tratar de buscar una manera de desactivarla o hacerla segura. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de los pies en el suelo, oculto casi por las cajas de cartón.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la víctima, para encontrarse consigo mismo inconsciente.

Conan resistió la tentación de golpearse fuertemente la frente, pero se resistió, comprobó que estaba vivo, y se enfocó de nuevo en la máquina, no era muy sofisticada, pero cumplía su labor perfectamente, comprobó rápidamente, respiro de alivio al ver que era muy sencilla y que podía manipularla sin riesgos, y sin llegar a matar a nadie en el proceso.

Pero necesitaba encontrar el culpable de inmediato, quien sabe si habían puesto más de estas cosas en otros lados, rápidamente bloqueo las salidas y desactivo una frecuencia de control remoto muy sencilla, dejando fuera su activación.

Regreso la mirada a su homologo, si espera a que despertará quizás sea muy tarde.

\- Kaito se va a enojar, pero esto es una emergencia – buscando su resolución, empezó a esculcar en la ropa del doble Kudo, encontrando notas de la investigación y su teléfono, revisando la información, rápidamente se enfocó en buscar al culpable, debido a la localización del lugar, debe ser alguien que trabajaba en el lugar, ¿y no había ese hombre que olía mucho a blanqueador en la mañana?, reviso rápidamente en los lockers, su homologo buscaba un tal Uzumi, pero su locker estaba vacío, y la foto que tenía el doble no era el hombre que había visto oliendo a químicos, mierda, necesitaba ayuda.

Miró el teléfono del doble, sabiendo quien tenía esa información, empezó a buscar en los contactos del teléfono del doble Kudo, mientras buscaba entre sus ropajes un viejo conocido suyo, su fiel pajarita, pensando sabiamente en las cosas que necesitaba hacer para acorralar al lunático, apretó el botón del contacto elegido.

\- Inspector Megure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito realmente, realmente quería matar algo, especialmente a cierto chico rubio y su abuelo, Sakurada-san tenía razón sobre que no eran agradables para ciertas personas, no fueron la primera tienda que visitaron pero cuando pasaron enfrente del negocio, decidieron visitar.

Sakurada-san se había encargado con amabilidad distante y fría, aunque no sabía exactamente porque.

Sin embargo, lo que había llamado la atención de Kaito, era que Furuya Kaspar y su nieto Furuya Rei, eran conocidos de él, uno bajo el nombre de Vodka, aunque con muchos años más, rodando los sesenta años y el otro como Tooru Amuro, quien parecía realmente un poco más joven que su doble, veinticinco años tal vez.

Kaito había mantenido su cara de póker, tratando con amabilidad reservada, siguiendo a Sakurada-san, lo cual no entendió al principio, pero cuando las cámaras dejaban de grabar entendió porque.

\- Realmente eres una belleza, cásate con mi nieto – dijo el hombre mayor con un sonrojo, haciendo que el ladrón tuviera escalofríos.

\- Me niego – dijo Kaito rotundamente, sin perder el templé.

\- Abuelo, déjala en paz – dijo el doble Rei nerviosamente, tratando de ver a cualquier otro lado que no sean sus senos falsos, Kaito casi rodo los ojos, no es como si el chico rubio disimulara muy bien.

\- La vas a tener difícil de domar – dijo el anciano, los dedos de Kaito picaban por usar algo realmente humillante en esta ocasión.

\- Por favor, ¿pueden irse? – dijo Sakurada-san mirando muy enfadada.

\- Entonces, ¿puedes ir a una cita con él? – preguntó de nuevo Furuya Kaspar.

\- Me niego – respondió de nuevo Kaito, pudo notar una mirada contemplativa del hombre mayor, Kaito sabía que normalmente la cultura japonesa era difícil decir que no, y más a alguien famoso, pero es este tiempo estaba fingiendo ser una estadounidense, y su acento lo estaba demostrando, así que puede salirse con la suya.

\- Abuelo, tenemos más tiendas que ver – dijo Furuya Rei, mirando nerviosamente, si era una clase de forma de entrar en su lista de gente amigable, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- Cierto, cierto, entonces nos despedimos joven dama, señora – groseramente se retiró de la tienda.

\- Lo siento, fue un placer conocerte – el rubio extendió la mano como en occidente.

\- Ha sido un placer – pero Kaito uso una leve reverencia, dejando al rubio con la mano extendida.

\- Si – dijo nerviosamente tratando de disimular mientras se retiraba de la tienda.

\- Lo siento, eso no salió como esperaba – dijo Sakurada-san tratando de controlar su ira.

\- No te preocupes, no es tú culpa – dijo Kaito algo agotado mentalmente.

\- Hubiera sido mejor que fueras a la bodega – dijo Sakurada-san algo afligida.

\- ¿Y dejarla sola?, claro que no – dijo Kaito tratando se consolarla.

\- Si aparecen de nuevo y te molestan dime – dice la dueña de nuevo, tratando de proteger a su linda vendedora.

\- Esta bien – respondió Kaito decidiendo que definitivamente va a traer el taser de ahora en adelante.

Kaito realmente espera que Conan haya tenido un mejor día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kudo despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama y el techo era blanco, parpadeo confundido.

\- Al fin despertaste – dijo una voz a su izquierda, cuando miró a su izquierda, se dio cuenta que era Hakuba, que miraba algo preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó tratando de recordar, estaba seguro que estaba en un museo, y según sus instintos, parecía un hospital.

\- ¿No te acuerdas? – el rubio suspiró cuando recibió una negativa. – Hoy no asististe a la escuela, fui a buscarte a tu casa pero no estabas, pregunte en algunos para tu localización, pero no hubo suerte, no fue hasta que le hablaste a Megure para pedir apoyo y detener unas cuantas bombas de gas de cloro venenoso que me di cuenta donde estabas, gracias a ti detuvieron a tiempo al sospechoso y las otras cuatro bombas que había instalado en lugares altamente poblados o afluencia de gente masiva – dijo Hakuba.

\- Espera, ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

\- Si, el sospechoso había robado grandes cantidades de blanqueador y limpiador de drenaje para hacer tanto gas venenoso como pudiera, aunque realmente deberías tener más cuidado, encontrarte inconsciente con el atacante en la misma habitación casi hace que Megure entre en pánico, tus padres están preocupados también – dijo Hakuba, quien realmente parecía afectado.

\- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso – dijo Kudo muy confundido, ¿gas venenoso?, ¿bombas?, lo único que recordaba es que buscaba a Uzumi, ah, el jefe de limpieza lo había golpeado en la cabeza después de ver muchas cajas de limpiador de drenaje, así que suponía que él era el culpable.

\- Debe ser por el golpe, llamaré al médico, el chico Uzumi también está bien si es que tenías curiosidad – dijo Hakuba saliendo de la habitación.

Pero Kudo solo estaba muy confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Así que lo siento – dijo Conan retorciéndose, ya había recibido la ley del hielo anteriormente, y no quería recibirlo de nuevo.

\- Esta bien, era una emergencia – dijo Kaito muy cansado – no estoy del todo feliz que te hayas puesto en riesgo, pero si esas cosas hubieran entrado en función, muchas cosas serían difíciles ahora mismo – dijo el mago.

Antes de salir del trabajo había llegado la noticia en todas partes de que la policía había atrapado a un lunático que había fabricado caseramente bombas de gas venenoso, los vellos se levantaron de miedo cuando mencionaron el museo donde Conan iba de paseo, Sakurada-san había dado su consentimiento para recoger a su hermana inmediatamente.

Habían evacuado a la gente para poder disponer de las bombas, gracias a los cielos Conan estaba con su grupo, pero Kaito se dio cuenta de todo el polvo que estaba en su chaqueta, incluso cuando trato de quitarlo de encima.

No dudo en abrazarlo con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, en ese momento al verlo a salvo, lo hizo hablar tan rápido como llegaron a su departamento.

El doble de Kudo realmente era un inconsciente, se dijo mentalmente Kaito, si no fuera por Conan, mucha gente hubiese salido lastimada, así que el mago no tenía corazón para enojarse con él.

\- Y yo que pensaba que mi día era malo – dijo tranquilizándose un poco más.

\- Lo siento – respondió Conan de nuevo cohibido.

\- Esta bien, hiciste lo correcto, no más aventuras extravagantes por un tiempo – dijo Kaito suavemente.

\- Haré lo que pueda

Si esa noche Kaito lo estaba abrazando demasiado apretado en su pecho en su sueño, Conan no iba a decir nada.

Continuara…

 _Explicación: Lo que nuestro psicópata quería hacer en este capítulo es lo siguiente: Cuando mezclas el blanqueador que contiene Hipoclorito de sodio y limpiador de drenaje que contiene Ácido clorhídrico, se produce un gas de cloro altamente venenoso, ataca las membranas de los ojos, la garganta y la nariz, y la exposición prolongada puede causar muerte. También deja restantes de ácido clorhídrico que básicamente derrite todo lo que toca. Así que no lo intenten en casa._


	13. Parte XIII

_Título: Eclipse lunar_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, viajes inter dimensionales, ya saben cómo me gustan *guiño, guiño*, mundos paralelos, crossdresing, personajes un poco occ para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, efecto shinigami, provocando el caos, un poco de menores de edad, aunque no sea un niño realmente, romance y purpurina, supongo._

 _Resumen: A poco tiempo para terminar sus misiones, dos chicos se encuentran en una nueva aventura, un mundo paralelo donde no existió nunca la Organización de Negro. KaiCon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ECLIPSE LUNAR**

 **PARTE XIII**

Kudo se sentía absolutamente confundido, no importa cuántas veces intento recordar los eventos de ese lunes, no tuvo suerte, todo su conocimiento se resumía al momento de ser noqueado por el jefe de limpieza.

No importa cuánto busco en la evidencia, como su teléfono, que tenía una hora de llamada con el inspector Megure, o que sus huellas estuvieran disponibles en el aparato, revelando que nadie lo había tocado, había esa clase de incomodidad de que no era él quien hizo todo eso, parecía tan ajeno.

Aunque los médicos habrían sugerido alguna clase de amnesia debido al trauma, Kudo no estaba tan seguro. Hakuba y Hattori apoyaban la teoría de los doctores, mucho más la policía.

Pero no importa cuántas veces reviso los planes, y la forma en que detuvieron al sospechoso, que demostraba una cabeza brillante, pero…

\- ¿Estás seguro Shinichi? – preguntó su padre revisando minuto a minuto con él ese lunes, una semana después, porque el necesitaba respuestas, y no estaba recibiendo ninguna.

\- Definitivamente, yo no fui quien hizo todo esto – murmuró en voz baja el Kudo menor, admitir semejante cosa era ciertamente irritante, pero sabía cuándo dejar de lado el orgullo. – La prueba más grande, es que yo no podría haber desactivado esa cosa, no sin ayuda, la llamada del inspector Megure revela que ya tenía una forma segura de hacerlo – explico el menor, mostrando los planos de la bomba, que ciertamente no se parecía a algo clásico.

A diferencia de los demás, su padre parecía tener en cuenta su opinión, y reviso con análisis toda la documentación del caso, con cada pequeño tic, Kudo sabía que estaba viendo lo mismo que él, nadie mejor que un Kudo, para reconocer a otro Kudo.

\- Sin duda no eres tú, aunque solo se puede ver en los pequeños detalles, ¿has comprobado el audio? – el hombre mayor miro con detenimiento.

\- Incluso conseguí una copia – el menor saco una grabadora, que dio en reproducir, donde una voz, que claramente era Shinichi Kudo se comunicaba con la policía, pero a diferencia del menor, Yuusaku Kudo podía reconocer más cosas debido a su nivel profesional y experiencia.

Esa persona definitivamente no era su hijo, detrás de esas palabras con la voz de Shinichi Kudo se encontraba alguien con mucha experiencia, conocimiento y calma.

Yuusaku solo podría pensar en los misterios que se le estaban acumulando, primero la pareja que noqueo a Toichi, ahora esta persona que se hace pasar con éxito por su hijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Yuusaku.

\- Yo no quiero aceptar el crédito de este caso, prefiero que esta persona aparezca, además de que me salvo la vida – confesó su hijo, esa frase sorprendió a Yuusaku, sonrió débilmente en su cabeza.

\- Lo encontrarás, solo investiga a fondo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En algún lugar de Nakano, una persona encogida estornudo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con cierta preocupación su compañero, Conan solo recupero el aliento.

\- Estoy bien, solo es polvo – dijo el detective, el ladrón suspiró.

\- Pero si te sientes enfermo, por favor dime – dijo de nuevo Kaito, desde el caso del loco del gas venenoso, parecía que se había vuelto un loco del control, Conan estaba exasperado, pero no tenía forma de decirle que parara.

\- Si, si, terminemos de hacer la compras – dijo el detective, Kaito asintió mientras seguían haciendo sus compras de comestibles.

\- ¿Puedes ir por la carne? – preguntó Kaito señalando a la zona de congelados.

\- ¿Escojo lo que sea? – preguntó dejando unas cuantos sobres de fideos.

\- Si, te espero en las verduras – con eso se separaron, Conan se dirigió a la carne, y escoger algunos cortes de carne de diferentes tipos, asegurándose de llevar más de sus favoritos, cuando termino, llevando lo pertinente en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a Kaito, se percató que estaba con alguien más, y su amigo estaba incómodo.

Entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

\- Anne-neechan, ya regresé – dijo Conan dejando la carne en el carrito con cierto ruido.

\- Gracias Irene-chan – dijo aliviado, Conan miró con dagas en los ojos al hombre.

\- Buenas noches – dijo el doble de Furuya Rei, que conoció como Tooru Amuro, quien quería aparentar casualidad y mucha amabilidad, sospechoso.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con cierta hostilidad, el rubio lo noto, lo cual lo hizo nervioso, Conan no se inmuto, no después de conocer la forma en que se comportó con Kaito, aunque Vodka era más despreciable.

\- Soy Furuya Rei – se presentó tratando de parecer amable.

\- ¿Ya acabaste neechan? – preguntó, Kaito asintió.

\- Vamos, tenemos que llegar a casa – dijo simplemente Kaito con una sonrisa.

\- Me preguntaba – dijo el ignorado Furuya, tratando de seguirles.

\- No me interesa – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, el rubio pareció confundido, pero les siguió a la caja, Kaito estaba bastante irritado, moviendo dos de sus dedos pensando seguramente en alguna clase de broma.

Hubo un momento breve de paz, recibieron sus bolsas y pagaron la cuenta, pero el tipo Furuya aún les estaba siguiendo, ¿Qué era?, ¿un acosador?

\- Mira, realmente me gustaría salir contigo – dijo de nuevo el chico rubio, Conan casi se atraganta.

\- No – respondió Kaito de nuevo, esta vez claramente estaba irritado, y si alguien no se detenía, iba a sufrir una humillante y/o dolorosa venganza.

\- ¿Por qué?, soy famoso – dijo el tipo Furuya de nuevo, Conan no podía creer lo lleno de ego que estaba el tipo, hacia parecer su Furuya de regreso en casa casi agradable.

\- ¿Y qué?, si tuviese que elegir alguien famoso, está Shinichi Kudo – dijo Kaito claramente enojado, sin embargo la frase hizo que Conan se sonrojara, ¿de todas las personas que pudo haber elegido, le escogió a él?, su corazón por alguna razón empezó a dar varios golpes interesantes en el pecho.

\- ¿Ese tipo? – preguntó claramente confundido Furuya.

\- ¿Por qué no?, es divertido, inteligente, ingenioso, tiene un gran corazón, es humilde, y tú solo eres un pervertido – dijo Kaito señalando lo obvio.

Pero Conan solo quería que se lo trague la tierra, debido a que Kaito no se estaba refiriendo al Kudo de este mundo, si no a él, era tan vergonzoso.

\- Neechan – dijo con voz muy baja, jalando la ropa de su compañero, el pareció sorprendido.

En su mirada claramente estaba representando la palabra "oh".

Conan solo negó con la cabeza.

Kaito se disculpó por dejarse llevar de esa manera.

Conan accedió suspirando, señalando la calle para que regresaran a casa.

Kaito asintió.

Debido a su conversación entre sí, se olvidaron del sujeto rubio, quien parecía en una clase de shock.

\- ¡¿Kudo humilde?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo las palabras de Kaito habían calado hondo en el pequeño detective, todas esas cosas positivas eran lo que verdaderamente pensaba de él, y le hacían sentirse nervioso.

La forma en que Kaito las dijo en realidad fue lo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza, con tanta convicción y cariño, cada vez que lo recordaba se sonrojaba.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Así que esa noche, cuando fueron a dormir, Shinichi no podía, estaba sintiendo las mariposas en el abrazo que compartía con Kaito, desde el lunes con el loco del veneno, el ladrón lo abrazaba como un muñeco contra su pecho, no había prestado atención antes a lo que cerca que se habían convertido, incluso para ser cómodos pegados entre sí.

Ni siquiera con Hattori sentía esta clase de unión, el mordería al chico de Osaka si se atreviera a abrazarlo más de diez segundos, y ahora sentir el corazón de su compañero rítmicamente contra el suyo le tranquilizaba, es cierto que estaban solos en ese mundo, y se tenían entre sí, pero…

Conan miró con atención el rostro dormido de su compañero, mirando su cara suavemente tranquila, relajada, sin el brillo de sus ojos a la vista, con algunos restos de mascara persistente en sus pestañas y rímel en sus ojos, su pelo revuelto en todas las direcciones, y sus labios resecos por quitar el labial que usaba.

El detective se congelo al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraba de la cara del ladrón en esos últimos instantes.

Oh.

Y en ese instante lo supo.

A pesar de lo que mucha gente podría decir de él, no era tan denso como la opinión popular quería hacer creer al mundo, y sabía que realmente estaba en problemas.

Después de todo estaba enamorado de Kaito Kuroba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente se veía prometedora, después de un largo descanso, el estrés de encontrarse con el doble de Furuya había desaparecido después de una buena noche de sueño.

Kaito sentía que no iba a explotar para hacerle pagar a alguien, se levantó como todos los días para hacer el desayuno, cuando Conan se unió a él, el ladrón podría reconocer las ojeras a mil metros de distancia.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – preguntó preocupado el ladrón.

\- No podía dormir – confesó su compañero.

\- Vamos a tener que cubrir esas ojeras – dijo mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesa, Conan solo asintió algo ausente.

Kaito no se sentía del todo seguro dejando la pregunta del "¿Por qué?" fuera de la conversación, pero no parecía adecuado de alguna manera, ayer en la noche parecía perfectamente normal, pero ahora parecía realmente cansado.

Quizás sea el encuentro con el doble de Furuya, aunque técnicamente era uno de los buenos en contra de la organización de negro, sus métodos eran excepcionalmente ambiguos, aún tenía un recuerdo realmente desagradable de ese tren.

Realmente tenía que vengarse por molestar a su compañero de esa manera.

Continuara…


End file.
